


Black Lines and Golden Spots

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Baking, Chess, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Heavy Fluff, Karaoke, Married Life, Strip Chess, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, accidentally having sinful weekends with new boss?? damn alina, business time, but not really. but kinda strip chess. not really tho, but rated M because..., domestic AU, in general it'll be mostly innuendos, so yeah. pretty much alina and darkles in as many domestic scenarios I can come up with, well. you know why xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alarkling Domestic AU one-shots ;) With occasional modern au (where they're not an official couple YET) thrown in as well</p><p>When there's a two shot, it'll be titled accordingly. </p><p>Chapter summaries will have the specific rating for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T

 

 

“I can’t do this anymore!”

Alina lets out a frustrated sigh as she throws the diagonal burr across the coffee table. A pout starts to appear on her face as she contemplates the evil pieces of wood that just won’t do her bidding. A glare joins the pout, in an attempt to force the pieces to put themselves together by sheer will.

She senses a shift on the couch behind her and then, a sigh, “What is it that you can’t do anymore?” Alina swears he’s mocking her but she still answers:

“That damned wooden puzzle you’re always playing with” She can’t believe she can’t do this. She is an apt pupil after all. Why can’t she do this? Aleksander is doing and undoing the burr every day with an easieness that irks her. He just makes it look so simple.

Aleksander chuckles and Alina is about to turn to him her vengeful stare when she feels his hands on her shoulders. A wave of warmth spreads through her as soon as contact is made. She hates this, how easily he can make her flustered. It’s a good thing she knows how to do the same to him as well, she muses.

“Perhaps” he says as he starts massaging her tense shoulders, his voice growing huskier, “you just need to relax a bit”.

Maybe she does… She has been obsessing over the damned puzzle the whole week. Maybe she just needs to relax a bit. She rolls her head to let out some stress and is about to get up to get some infusion but Aleksander keeps her steady on her position.

“Wha—” she turns and starts to complain but is silenced by his lips. _Oh…_ Slow burning movements at first, but she soon senses a hunger in him and answers in kind. _That’s what he meant with relaxing_. She can do that, oh yes, she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleksander is a pro at getting Alina calm and relaxed :D


	2. Feverish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

 

 

“I can’t believe this” she curses under her breath as she stumbles into Aleksander’s foyer while doing her best to keep him steady. “Why on earth would you walk around in this storm? Are you nuts?? And now you’ve got yourself a fever!!”

His only reply is an incoherent mumble. Rolling her eyes Alina drags him through the house and towards the guest room. Thank all the saints above he’s got a bedroom on the ground floor. There’s no way she’d make it upstairs with him in tow.

Once she finally makes it there she realizes they’re both soaking wet, and that Aleksander is no longer conscious. “Well, not exactly how I pictured us winding up naked in a bedroom, but oh well…” she comments before she leans him on the bed.

Doing her best not to blush at her actions, Alina removes all of his wet clothes, leaving just his boxers, and tries her best to dry his skin before tucking him in bed. Once he’s in laid and covered, Alina decides to get rid of her wet outfit as well. Rushing to his room, she finds a pair of training pants and a warm cashmeere sweater, all in black, obviously. Of course, the pieces of clothing are huge on her, but at least now she’s warm and out of risk of getting a cold. She relishes on the softness of the sweater, trying to ignore how much it smells like _him_.

 She returns to Aleksander with wet towels to try and diminish his fever. Alina spends most of the night lying next to him switching towels until she eventually falls asleep.

When she wakes up in the morning, she finds herself staring at a pair of silver grey eyes.

“You’re awake!” she cries as she sits up, happy to see no more signs of fever on him.

For a while Aleksander says nothing, keeping his eyes on her.

“What? Is something the matter?” She cocks her head to the side confused over his silence.

A smile, a wicked wicked smile, spreads over his features before he opens his mouth to say eight little mortifying words “You pictured us together in a bedroom? Naked?”

Dread and panic swallow her. He HEARD IT? No nonononoooooo

“Oh yes,” he nods, as if he read her mind “I heard it all. I remember _everything_ ” a satisfied grin spreads through his features as Aleksander takes in her face and what she’s wearing.

This is, for sure, the most embarrassing moment in her life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleksander has fantastic memory. Even when he's sick ;)


	3. Scream my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_I bet I can make you scream my name._

Those were his final words before he took her lips into his, the kiss feverish, desperate, maddening.

 

* * *

 

 

Alina wasn’t a fan of these parties. Too formal. Too stiff. Too fake.

She loved getting all dressed up and pretty. And dancing too. But so far there was no dancing. The party was a bore. The biggest bore she had ever seen in her life.

The only silver lining out of all of this was the tall, dark and handsome man that had joined the party halfway through it.

He was tall. Not crazily muscular, but the tailor made suit hinted a toned body. His charcoal black hair was combed back. His eyes… saints, if his well-dressed self hadn’t gotten her all hot and bothered, his eyes had done it. They looked like liquid mercury. Beautiful but dangerous.

Her lips felt too dry all of the sudden and she had to wet them. Her cup was empty… So she resorted to licking them. Exactly at the same time he looked at her.

The way he watched her should be illegal. Or at least rated R.

An unwelcome but very familiar warmth pooled between her thighs and she had to fight the urge to clench them tight. This was not the place nor time to be getting… excited.

She sucked in a panicked breath when he moved her way. _Oh no. He’s coming this way. Get yourself together Alina._

“Good evening.” He purred. Oh… Oh…

“I…” she cleared her throat, a violent blush creeping up her body, “Good evening.” She finished with a, hopefully, confident smile.

“Enjoying the party?” he asked. His voice was so velvety and seductive she felt like coming undone right then and there.

“Well… Not really… It’s so…” she hesitated. His silver eyes twinkled in question, goading her into continuing. “Well… It’s incredibly boring.” She finished. “I feel like I could scream, to be quite honest.”

The corner of his mouth curled ever so slightly. A wolfish grin was growing on his lips. His lips… Beautiful. Perfect. So kissable.

She wondered what it would be like to have those lips desecrate her body. She shuddered, the sexual tension driving her mad. She needed some fresh air, away from him…

“It’s a shame.” He said, startling her. What was a shame? Had she voiced her thoughts?? “I was hoping a woman as beautiful as you would enjoy the party. Haven’t thrown a party in a while… I guess I’m… rusty” he finished, his tone dripping in innuendo.

Wait. This was HIS party?

“I’m so sorry! Ididntknowthiswasyourparty!” she hastily added, trying to make up for the mess her previous words had created.

The host just chuckled. Deep and dark, alluring. “Don’t be sorry. It is a terrible party.”

A slightly comfortable silence stretched between them as the guests mingled. People were talking and drinking. A few disappeared through the open balcony doors. But no one danced. Even if the band was playing… She felt restless. How can there be a LIVE band in a party and not one soul wanting to dance?

“Want a house tour?” he asked. Her heart skipped a beat. His tone was suggestive… This was by no means an innocent invitation. She knew that very well. She could say no and go back home. Or… she could say yes and find out if her fantasies were on point or not.

“Anything is better than this stiff party.” She said before turning to him. He nodded and led her out of the ballroom.

 

* * *

 

His hand groped her thigh, pulling it up and closer to him. His mouth was hot like burning coal on her neck. “I need to know your name” he growled against her skin, his hand climbing further up her thigh, her dress skirts a tangled mess.

“Alina…” she let out with a moan when his obviously expert hand found its way under her silk panties. “OH!” she moaned loudly when he dipped his finger inside her and teased her mercilessly.

Her hands clung to his toned back as he carried on, teasing and teasing her. She could feel it, her climax coming. All with just one finger. She smiled to herself, greatly pleased with how this was much better than her fantasy.

Her body shuddered with the strength of the climax and she screamed an unintelligible sound of raw pleasure.

He pulled his hand out and she let out a whimper, not liking at all the emptiness it left behind.

He chuckled darkly before lowering his lips so close to hers she could almost taste them, “Name’s Aleksander… Alina…” he purred again. Oh saints… His purring was maddening. “And… I bet I can make you scream my name…” he added, his voice growing huskier, before he kissed her again.

 

And scream his name she did. Several times.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone at all expect me to get the prompt “I bet I can make you scream my name.” for Alarkling and NOT write something like this??


	4. You lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

 

“You lied to me!” she hissed.

Aleksander halted. He was about to enter their bedroom when he heard those words. Lied? What? He hadn’t done such a thing. At least not since they’d gotten officially together. He cared for her far too much to risk it.

“Alina?” he risked a step towards the door, warm coffee in his mug. Peering through the door he saw Alina… reading her newest script. Oh…

He heaved a sigh of relief. She was just rehearsing.

She looked up, a wicked smile on her face, “Something wrong, Sasha?”

He set his jaw. She’d done it on purpose. The wicked woman… “No.” he finally said, “Nothing at all.”

“Ah good. Then how about you come to bed? I’m tired of reading anyway, maybe we could… relax?” she said, her voice growing huskier.

Aleksander felt half-tempted to say no. Stick to his coffee and his papers. Let her suffer for her little prank. But then his eyes strayed to her night outfit and his breath halted. She was wearing one of his button shirts. One of his white, slightly sheer, button shirts. And nothing else.

A long moment passed as he fought hard with himself. His rational self and his emotional self. She’d planned it all. The wicked… Oh saints.

A corner of his mouth curled up in a wolfish smile, “Very well, my Alina…” he said, setting his mug on the dresser. He removed his pyjamas and climbed on top of her. “Let’s… relax” he growled before kissing her full on the mouth, a hand snaking under the shirt. She squeaked when she felt his hand, exploring her in that way he was so good at.

Yes, they were going to relax.

 

 


	5. Make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

 

 

Aleksander entered his dark office feeling tired. Tired from the long day of work. Tired from the people. Tired from his mother’s barely veiled talks of grandkids. One day she was against grandkids, the next she was all for it. He couldn’t make heads or tails of what she wanted.

The light flickered on and his mouth turned into a gigantic “O”

His desk. His… desk. It was always so tidy.

There were papers everywhere.

“Alina!”

“Yeah?”

“Could you please,” he took a deep breath, trying not to let any of his annoyance seep into his speech, “come to my office?”

Silence. And then he heard her footsteps coming down the hall.

“Yeah? Oh no! What happened?” she looked shocked. He had to give it to her.

“I don’t know. You’re the one that spent the whole day home alone.”

“Oh?” she feigned innocence.

Aleksander turned to her, his whole frame as menacing as the deadliest villain in those comic books she was always working on. “What did you do? No. I don’t want to know. I am going for a shower. I hope that when I return you put everything back in its place.” Suddenly his pants felt too tight, the sight of her wearing nothing but fluffy socks and an over-sized t-shirt doing things to his body.

Alina scurried away. “I needed pens. And I was going to fix that… but now?” she bit her lip and shook her head. “You’re too bossy. I won’t do it.”

“Alina…” he growled. He had no time for this. He was tired and needed to relax.

She ran off, “Come over here and make me!” she sang over her shoulder.

Aleksander rolled his neck. Oh, is that how she wants to play? Very well… That’s how they’ll play.

He took off his shoes and tie and walked after her, knowing by now all her favourite hiding places. He hoped she was in her little reading nook, they hadn’t been there in a while.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I love the idea of Baghra annoying Aleksander about babies. The two different scenarios: 1. 'when will I see grandkids?' and 2. 'did you get Alina pregant?!'


	6. Midnight Picnics - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

“Where the hell are you taking me oh great dark lord?” Alina hissed, her eyes blinded by a cloud of shadows Aleksander produced.

“I told you, Alina, it’s a surprise.” He replied, his voice as smooth as ever.

She fidgeted, fighting for a good argument, “You hate surprises, remember?”

He hummed in agreement.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this…” she complained under her breath. Aleksander chuckled but remained silent.

On and on they walked, through corridors and open spaces, silent and creaky doors, up the stairs, down the stairs, up the stairs again. She was… lost. She’d tried to memorise their trail, tried to figure out where Aleksander was taking her, but alas, after a few too many turns, her brain gave up.

The only thing she was sure of was his hand interlaced with hers. She gave it a light squeeze. He squeezed back. There was a light flutter in her stomach. She still couldn’t believe they were together and had their powers back. Almost 800 years after they lost it, yes, but… This was bliss.

“Careful. More steps.” Her husband – saints, more fluttering – alerted her.

“Up or down?”

“Up. Now it’s just upwards, solnishka.”

“Very well…” she agreed, not entirely trusting his plan.

 

“Here we are…” he breathed down her neck and planted a kiss before taking the shadows away.

Alina looked around.

They were on… the top of their building…

Did he take her around their little town only to come back here? They could have just climbed the stairs!

She swept her eyes through the roof and saw… a… picnic blanket? And food? And candles?

“Wha…?” he was confused.

“You don’t like it? I thought you were into… how did you phrase it…?” he paused deep in thought, “Ah yes… ‘midnight picnics’!” he announced with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Faster than lightning, Alina turned to him and yanked his jacket lapels down so hard their noses bumped. Aleksander kept on smiling.

“Over 800 years passed since that conversation!”

“And…? I happen to have fantastic memory.” He countered, his smile going from smug to wolfish. A blush crept over her cheeks. No doubt, he was referring to the Winter Fête…

“I. WAS. JOKING!” she yelled, yanking him back and forth with every word.

The once-known-as-The-Darkling man chuckled once more, unaffected by her sour mood. “Alina, my dear Alina, you needn’t get so worked up. I thought you liked it when I was romantic.”

She blushed harder. She did like the rare occasion when he managed to do something romantic…

Mumbling unintelligible words she let him go. “What now?”

“We sit down and enjoy the food.” He suggested and took her hand, leading her to the blanket.

 

 


	7. Midnight Picnics - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They lived in a small three story building. Each floor, one household. Theirs was the top one with roof access. To get there one had to go up narrow tiny steps and the ‘roof access’ was just a square large enough for one person to lie down. The rest was an ocean of old red tiles. The view was worth every tiny narrow step.

And it was on the more plane area of the red tilled ocean that Aleksander had placed the blanket.

“Well… everything was delicious. I’m impressed, Mr Morozova.” Alina teased, licking her fingers. They still tasted of the delicious garlic bread he’d brought. Aleksander’s eyes focused on her action and for a moment she thought he’d take her then and there, not caring about the risk of falling off the roof. But then the lustful fire died out and his silver eyes were back on hers. She was slightly disappointed. The prospect of sex on the roof almost too enticing to remember how dangerous the location could get.

“Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed it, solnishka. But we still have dessert to eat…” he said, not elaborating any more.

Alina peered through the blanket and then in the basket. No more food. “Where is it then?”

“Back in our apartment. In our kitchen table.” He said.

“Oh. Well, what are we waiting for?” she asked, leaning over to kiss him lightly. She smiled when he groaned, his classic reaction to her kisses.

“You don’t want to… stargaze?” he asked. For some reason, Alina didn’t think he truly meant stargazing. Aleksander wasn’t the kind of man for that. Someone else used to be… But not Aleksander.

A gust of cold wind blasted through her jacket and she shivered. “I’m afraid I’ll leave… _stargazing…_ for another time.” She said, “Come on, I’m dying to see what you came up with for dessert!” she smiled in childish delight. She loved dessert.

 

* * *

 

The kitchen looked… a mess. As it always did when Aleksander was let loose in it. Oh no, he did clean up afterwards, but usually after Alina threatened to never let him cook or bake again. And when that didn’t work… there was always the threat of forced celibacy. For some reason, the ‘king’ of order became the ‘king’ of the greatest mess when he set foot in a kitchen.

There was flour everywhere. Condiments were spread in a colourful array by the stove. Discarded dirty dishes and pots filled the sink. Food dye and cake ingredients covered the rest of the kitchen counters.

In spite of the mess, the place smelled like freshly baked goods and she couldn’t help but giggle a little bit.

“I hope you’re planning on cleaning all of this…” she said, trying to stifle down the giggle. Her eyes roamed the kitchen in search of the promised dessert, its scent alluring and mouth-watering, but much to her surprise… there was no dessert. No dessert whatsoever. Not even a tiny cupcake. She walked closer to the table, as if her proximity would make it appear out of thin air. But the table remained empty of any kind of dessert. “Wha… You said there was dessert!” she turned to him, a wave of white hair flowing after her.

The corner of his mouth curled up slightly, in a secretive smile, but Aleksander revealed nothing. The shadow summoner walked into the kitchen and placed the basket on one of the counters. He then turned to the table and dusted off some plastic bowls. They fell on the floor with a loud clatter but he paid them no attention.

And then, he took off his jacket.

Alina looked at him confused. What…

In the blink of an eye, Aleksander was in front of her and before she could utter a word he was kissing her. Her back hit the table and a hiccupped yelp left her throat. His mouth smiled against hers, a pause in the storm of kisses he was showering her with.

“Aleksander…” she moaned when he nibbled on her neck, her pulse fast and burning. She leaned back on the table and Aleksander quickly removed her coat and sweater. The air felt cold on her skin and she hissed.

He planted a kiss right between her breasts, her bra still on. His hands found the clasp, “You’re the dessert, my little sun summoner…” he breathed and then with a snap her bra was gone.

A loud and round ‘Oh!’ left her lips with his move and once more he smiled against her skin. Saints… His smiles could be more maddening than his kisses. The promise of a kiss would always be more maddening than the actual kiss, one never knowing if there would be an actual kiss after it.

In a swift movement, Aleksander picked her up and laid her full on the table. She could feel the flour mingling with her skin and hair, but her brain, her body, her heart… they could only focus on his expert hands and those final words of his… ‘dessert’… She couldn’t wait until he ravished on her.

Her boots hit the floor with a loud thud and her skin tingled in excitement. She felt his hands climb up her legs, up her inner thighs and a familiar warmth pooled between her thighs. A whimper left her lips, her husband not being fast enough with the clothing removal.

“In a rush, are we?” he whispered, his lips right above her jeans waistband. His hot breath did things to her skin, burning layers down right to her core.

“Aleksander…!” she moaned again, louder this time, yearning for his touch, yearning for him.

A wicked smirk grew on his lips, the man utterly pleased with her need for him. His hands played with the waistband and she hissed, both in torture and delight. When he unzipped her jeans Alina nearly giggled, the sound sending her into a frenzy.

“OH!” her jeans and underwear were finally gone.

His thumbs kneaded the skin surrounding her most intimate area and her hips lifted almost on their own accord. “Please!” she begged and soon enough she felt him dip a finger, one sole finger, inside her. “Yes!” she whispered, hardly believing in it. When he moved, his finger flicking on all the right places at all the right times, Alina’s hips jerked upwards, this time in a harsh way. She moaned low, loud, his name.

“Alina… my Alina… You’re so… wet for me…” she breathed, his lips inches above her core. Those words, his voice, the proximity… She was losing it. She could feel any grasp on reality she still had vanishing in a heartbeat.

A moment passed and his finger left her. “No” she whimpered, already cold from his absence.

“Shhh…” he silenced her with a kiss before removing his own clothes. “Open your eyes, solnishka”

She did and the only thing she could see were his silver eyes, burning with as much lust as her own body did. The sight nearly knocked her free of air. She would never get used to this look. And she didn’t really want to… He lowered down until their lips were so close that only a hair could pass through them.

“Do you want _your_ part of the dessert now?” he asked, his velvety voice sounding so sensual and dangerous she almost closed her eyes again just to savour it.

She didn’t trust her own voice, not now, and so she nodded. Aleksander chuckled before ravishing on her lips. His kisses burned her skin, so smouldering hot she felt like she could turn to ashes soon enough. She bit his lip, bit his tongue, earning sweet torturous moans from the raven haired man.

But he was still too far away. With her hands she pulled him down, locking her fingers on the panes of his back. Sweet, hard muscles lied under her fingers. Her legs locked around his waist and a moment later he slid inside her.

A satisfied moan left her throat, the sound losing itself with his own moan. Feeling him like this, close to her, within her, it was… sweet, maddening, inebriating. When he moved, she moved with him, like two halves of a whole, fitting perfectly together. He filled her with new and old sensations, not a single corner of hers left unexplored.

Climax came for them, almost in sync and Alina cried his name, louder and clearer than before and Aleksander cried hers, his voice rough from passion. The room was on fire, its temperature clashing with the wintery winds that howled outside.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aleksander…”

“Hmm?”

“Tonight was wonderful…” she marvelled, her body still tangled with his.

“I’m glad you liked it, my love.”

She smiled at the pet name. Aleksander saved it for their most intimate moments, like a code word, so she could know when he was bearing his soul to her. She treasured every single moment like this one. Saving all of them in a small little chest hidden in a small private corner of her heart.

“I _loved_ it.” She said, happiness bursting through her every pore. “And I love you.” She added, before placing a kiss on his chest.

“I love you too, solnishka. And… happy birthday.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Alina would find a single golden painted cupcake placed on her pillow, the mysterious and elusive cake that she’d smelled upon entering the kitchen now on display, just for her.

Happy birthday indeed.

 

 


	8. Three Packets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU ;D
> 
> Nikolai babe makes an appearance :3
> 
> Rated G

 

“This is nice!” Alina chirped as she sat on her favourite armchair. The coffee shop was cosy but not crowded, it was a Wednesday and by this time of the day, most people were already at work. And it was still too early for morning break.

Aleksander quirked a disdainful eyebrow at the place. It was too… chaotic. Nothing matched. It looked a mess. “I hope the drinks are good.” He simply said before sitting on the armchair by her side. He took her hand within his and she interlaced their fingers. Alina smirked upon the view of the light tinge of pink on his cheeks. Aleksander getting embarrassed when she took their hand holding farther than he expected was simply too adorable.

“My dear Alina!” a male barista, a couple years older than Alina but younger than Aleksander arrived. “How are you today?” he asked, flashing a charming smile. Aleksander scowled. Was the stupid boy flirting with his Alina?

Alina chuckled at his scowl. Jealous Aleksander was another thing she loved to see. “I’m perfect, Nikolai. Thought I’d pass by and taste one of those new brews you’ve come up with.” She added, her mouth curling into a smile. Nikolai mirrored it.

“And what will your…?” Nikolai dared, but then he stopped and looked back at Alina.

“Boyfriend.” She offered. A flash of a new emotion passed through his eyes but Alina barely had time to see it before it was gone.

“How quaint!” he said, his smile as charming as ever. Then he turned to Aleksander and his smile turned sour. _Perhaps this was a bad idea…_ Alina pondered. “What about you?”

“I’ll have an espresso. Black.” He made his order, his fingers digging into Alina’s skin in a possessive manner. There was a male battle going on…

“Great! Can you bring some of those cinnamon cookies too, Nikolai?” she asked, a little too chirpy for her taste. But the air crackled with territorial male egos and it demanded a little cleaning. Nikolai quickly dropped the silent fight and shot her his devilish smile. “As you wish!”

 

“Who is that?” Aleksander asked, his tone menacing, as soon as the blonde barista was back behind the counter.

Alina rolled her eyes, “That’s Nikolai Lantsov. An old friend from university. One of my closest friends. He’s brilliant, but decided to become a brilliant coffee maker instead of going the traditional brilliancy career.” She explained. She then leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Aleksander instantly relaxed.

“Like what?”

“What? Oh! You know, science, medicine, math…” she offered waving a hand in the air.

“And… were you two ever… intimate?” he asked, his eyes hooded with jealousy.

“Well, we are best friends. There’s always a level of intimacy with that relationship. But no,” she added when he turned to her with a slightly panicked look, “Never like _that_.”

“Here it is!” Nikolai placed their orders with an exaggerated flourish before bowing to Alina and going to serve other clients.

“Oh yum!!” her eyes sparkled before she dug in the cookies and her coffee.

“What…. Is… THIS?” Aleksander asked in the coldest tone she had ever heard.

“Something wrong?”

“This isn’t an espresso. This is… tea…” he said, disgusted. How could the barista have mixed the order so badly? Or… how could he even know Aleksander despised tea?

“Oh…” she said meekly. Alina had an idea as to why her order was perfect and his wasn’t.

Yup, definitely a terrible idea to bring Aleksander to Nikolai’s coffee shop. She should have known.

“Well… hmm… Here. Have mine. I like tea!” she quickly offered, switching the cups.

In the distance she saw Nikolai snickering behind the counter, the boy no doubt having planned AND witnessed the whole ordeal.

Aleksander eyed her but accepted the offer. “Next time, we’ll have coffee at home.” He said.

Alina smiled to herself, the whole situation funnier than it should be, and nodded in agreement.

“Of course, Aleksander.” She added, her voice velvety as she said his name. Aleksander quickly turned into his mushy self. Not much different than his usual self, but his blush grew more visible. She giggled before kissing him again. “Now, drink your coffee.”

“Does it have…”

“Sugar? Here.” She gave him three packets from the sugar bowl.

His eyes glinted at the sight.

 

 


	9. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baghra and Aleksander are arguing and Alina can't escape the situation
> 
> Rated T

 

 

“You fool!” the elder woman hissed at Aleksander and, much to Alina’s surprise, he actually squirmed under the deadly look, “The girl needs to concentrate on her final year of university!! Not on…” Baghra took a deep breath and Alina took a ginger step towards the door. Maybe she could escape this… “Oh no you don’t! He’s a fool! And you’re just as much of a fool!!”

“Baghra… This really isn’t…”

“Shush!”

“Mother,” Aleksander started, but was quickly shushed as well as the woman took a menacing step towards him. Her eyes sparked with deadly fire.

“You are old enough and wise enough to know you should wait! Or at least to prevent such a situation!”

“Mothe—”

“Quiet! I’m not done with you! Nor with you, miss Starkov!” she hissed again, not even glancing at Alina, who had taken another ginger step. Did the woman have eyes on her back?

“Mother! It’s not that much of a deal! Alina only has three classes left and—”

“Shut your mouth!” she growled.

For an agonizingly long second no one spoke. Alina trembled, afraid of the result of such an argument. Aleksander didn’t even breathe. Baghra… she kept shooting her soon the deadliest look Alina had ever seen. All of this because they slipped?

“Alina is the smartest girl I’ve ever met and she doesn’t deserve to have her chances of academic success tramped because you couldn’t hold it in.”

Aleksander palled. And Alina blushed violently. To have his mother speak of their private activities like that… Well, if that wasn’t the most embarrassing thing in the world…

“Mrs Morozova…” she dared, “I… Aleksander and I are happy for this… Aren’t you?”

Baghra turned to her and her fury calmed a bit, “Foolish girl…” she said, shaking her head. “Foolish boy!” she hissed to her son before turning and leaving his office in a flurry of black and red fabric. The door slammed shut behind her and the room fell silent.

“Well… that went well…” she said, her voice meek.

“Clearly.” He replied in a cold voice.

Alina winced. Did he change his mind?

“I’m sorry Alina…” he let out a shaky breath before walking up to her. He held her close for a moment before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. “My mother can get up all riled up sometimes.”

“Clearly” she echoed his word, a teasing tone in her voice. “So… now what?”

“Now we let her get used to the horrifying idea of becoming a… grandmother.”

Alina chuckled before lifting herself on her tippy toes and placing a chaste kiss on his chin, “Sounds like Christmas will be even more fun this year.”

He groaned, clearly not looking forward to that event… “How about we… desecrate my desk a little more?” he suggested, his eyes shining with sudden lust.

Alina licked her lower lip in uncontained excitement. “Sounds like a great idea. Plus, I’m already pregnant, it’s not like it can get any ‘worse’” she said, giggling at her own joke.

Aleksander just growled before picking her up and walking to the desk.

It was time to let out some steam.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh these two bunnies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Beg for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for... sounds.

 

 

“Alina, my dear Alina… it’s impossible for you to stay away from me that long. And for you to make _me_ beg for you…” Aleksander said, his hand caressing her hair.

“Wanna bet?” she said, moving in so close she could almost feel the heat coming from his lips.

“I don’t need to bet. I _know_.” His eyes shone, like silver in the moonlight, before he closed the distance.

Or rather.

Tried to.

Alina was out of his reach in a flash.

“Oh do you?” she said, her tone growing seductive, “We’ll see about that…”

 

* * *

 

“Alina… Please… Open the door!” Aleksander was not enjoying this game.

Twenty four hours had passed since her… bet.

And so far, he’d only seen her from afar.

“I’m sorry, _dear_ , but a bet is a bet.” She called from within their bedroom. Ah yes. She’d also gone and taken hold of all the house keys, proceeding to lock them in her wake.

“But I need to change clothes.”

“Noooo.” She sang back.

“Alina…” Aleksander growled, his forehead resting on the cool wood.

“Only if you admit you were wrong.”

There’s no such thing as Aleksander Morozova being wrong. He just needed clean clothes. And their bed.

And her.

Saints.

He needed her. Badly.

They’d never spent this much time without touching each other. Times when they were out doing work not counting, of course.

And then he’d had to go and suggest she was the one who couldn’t stay away from him. And Alina, being the woman he was so desperately in love with, had said _he_ was the one who couldn’t stay away from her. And then she’d gone as far as suggesting that damned bet.

Forty. Eight. Hours.

They were only halfway through her suggested time and he was already bursting at the seams.

Not only was she right about him not being able to stay away from her.

She was also about to be right about him begging for her.

Aleksander could feel his will crumbling down as the seconds ticked by.

And then.

She moaned.

“Saints… Aleksander…”

Was she…?

“Alina! What are you doing?” his voice broke. He didn’t care. He needed to know what she was doing.

She moaned again, louder this time.

He felt his pants tighten, that sound alone doing _things_ to him.

“Alina!”

“Hmmm… yes… so good…” she kept moaning.

“ALINA!”

“Oh! OH!”

“ALINA! PLEASE LET ME IN! PLEASE!”

Silence.

The door clicked open.

“Aren’t you a sight?” she teased. Aleksander was on his knees, literally.

He could only glimpse her beautiful milky white legs.

“You won…” he breathed, his body crying out for hers.

“Yes!” she squealed, jumping up and down several times.

His hands shot up to her, bringing her down to his lap, “Don’t you ever, ever, do that again.” He growled, his eyes burning like molten silver.

Alina smiled, “Of course, Aleksander…” she said, voice husky and teasing. “Now… how about I get my reward?”

 

 

 


	11. Karaoke Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alina tries to send a message to her silver eyed friend but fails
> 
> Rated T for mentions of sexy times.

 

 

 

Stupid. Stupid Aleksander. Stupid Aleksander and his stupid body and his stupid voice and his stupid everything.

Stupid.

How could he suggest that the reason she keeps crawling back to his bed, the reason she keeps letting him crawl into hers is because she has… _feelings_ for him?

No. It’s a simple matter of him being just plain fantastic in bed.

“So… Alina, karaoke night.” Genya started, “Are you going to sing something?”

Alina looked at the person at the bar, his grey eyes shining in the club’s lights. Stupid.

Drinking the rest of her hot and sugarless coffee in one go, Alina turned to her friend, “Yes. In fact, I even have the song and all.”

“Oh. Ok. Good luck then!” the ginger called after her when Alina got up and marched to the stage.

The song started. Alina kept her eyes on him all through it.

“ _You must understand though the touch of your hand / Makes my pulse react  
That it's only the thrill of boy meeting girl / Opposites attract_

_It's physical / Only logical  
You must try to ignore / That it means more than that_ ”

When the song was over, Alina bowed to the cheering crowd and hopped back to her spot.

“Damn Alina… that was amazing!” Genya cheered, still dumbfounded over Alina’s choice. She smiled at her friend, sure that now he would leave her alone.

“And now… Our next singer tonight… Aleksander with… ‘What is Love?’!” Alina’s blood froze.

_“I give you my love, but you don't care / So what is right and what is wrong?_  
_Give me a sign_  
 _What is love?_  
 _Baby, don't hurt me_  
 _Baby, don't hurt me_  
 _No more”_

She sprang up to her feet and with a hasty goodbye to her friend, Alina rushed outside.

How could he?

Her heart was beating frantically. Up until his suggestion that she might have feelings, everything was fine and simple. Why did he have to say that?

And more importantly, why couldn’t he let it be? Wasn’t her song enough for him to stop?

“Alina…” her breath hitched. He’d followed her…

She turned around, her long hair flowing after in a perfect wave. At least her hair was working with her…

“What?!”

“Why do you keep running away?” _woah, straight to the point_ …

“I’m not running away.”

“Yes you are. You ran away when we spoke this morning and you ran away just now. Are your feelings for me that terrifying?” he asked, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Alina didn’t speak. This was new… Aleksander never allowed his emotions to show, at least, any emotions other than lust.

“I…” what was she supposed to say? That maybe he was right? She’d rather eat her arm before admitting to such!

His lips started to curl, as if he knew exactly what kind of battle she was fighting inside.

“Oh do shut up.” She said through gritted teeth.

He lifted his hand in mock defeat, “I didn’t say anything.” Yet, that smile only grew.

She wanted to smack that smugness off of his face. But also to kiss it away. Oh saints… he was right wasn’t he?

“Fine… Let’s go home.” She hissed, grabbing a hand of his and pulling him along.

She should have known… Sex with Aleksander wasn’t going to remain just that.

 

 

 


	12. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina's too tired for her messy cook
> 
> Rated T

 

 

It had been a tiresome day and Alina couldn’t wait to get home. To snuggle up in front of the lit fireplace, hot cocoa in hand…

She shook off the extra layer of snow from her coat and hanged it.

“Aleksander? I’m home!” she called to the house. But it remained silent. Hmm… maybe he was working in his study…

She walked to the kitchen, hot cocoa and cinnamon cookies dancing in her mind, only to stop mid-step.

Her face twitched in horror.

The kitchen was a mess! No, it was the mess of the messes. Flour and eggs and sugar and cinnamon. Everywhere. There was no inch of that room that wasn’t covered in baking dirt.

“ALEKSANDER!!” she barked, anger filling her. There was no way, no how, that as tired as she was she would be cleaning up his mess. No sir.

“Yes, Alina?” he answered from his study.

“Get. Here.”

He seemed to take his time walking to her. The bastard knew what he’d done.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, innocence his newest look. Aleksander tried to plant a kiss on her, but she deftly dodged him.

“Were you planning on cleaning this mess any time soon?” She asked, her eyes turning into dangerous slits, her hand pointing to the messy kitchen.

“Hum… After I was done with this new chapter. I had an idea and had to write it down before I forgot.” He offered, not looking ashamed at all.

“Oh really?”

“Yes.”

“Clean this up. Now!”

Aleksander crossed his arms, clearly defying her authority.

Alina’s eyes turned into even narrower slits. A hand was dangerously poised on her hip. Her jaw was set.

Aleksander gulped.

“Aleksander…” she threatened, using that tone that was so painfully similar to Baghra’s. But it was worse. Because it was Alina who was using it, with that beautiful voice of hers and that enticing body of hers…

Aleksander gulped again, more visibly, and Alina knew she’d won.

“Very well my love…” he said defeated, “Why don’t you go get comfortable? I’ll bring you some hot cocoa and cookies.” He added, no doubt trying to placate her fury. No doubt hoping for some… _cuddling_ later that night.

Alina just smiled, happy that she wouldn’t even have to make that hot cocoa, “Wonderful idea, _Sasha_!”

She pecked his lips before leaving him alone with his mess.

 

 

 


	13. Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

 

 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” He snarled. Aleksander had no time for this, absolutely no time. At all. No time.

Alina blinked at him in pure and perfectly fabricated innocence, “Take WHAT off?”

A low animalistic growl grew in his chest.

Alina kept on looking every inch the innocent she clearly wasn’t.

“Alina…” he said, through gritted teeth. The bloody woman was driving him mad. She claimed she loved him. Yet. Here she was, wearing… _that_.

“Aleksander…” she purred, tip-toeing up to him. Her fingertips danced up his chest and suddenly he felt too constricted by his suit. Damn the woman.

“Take it… off.” He insisted, doing his best to not look into those beautiful eyes of hers. Alina pressed herself to him and saints above, he almost moaned.

“But then I’ll be… naked… I thought you were too busy today…” she kept on purring, her husky voice and her bedroom eyes driving him mad.

Alina. Naked.

Aleksander had to close his eyes in order not to look at her. But her words kept on replaying in his mind and the visuals they produced were… too much.

All he wanted was to pick her up, push her against the nearest wall and make her scream for him.

But he also had to be in court in twenty minutes.

“Alina. Please, if you could be so kind as to… take that horrible shirt off and replace it with something else. I’d be… eternally grateful.” He pleaded, his voice just a step away from openly begging.

Alina giggled. She actually giggled.

And then.

She took it off.

Saints.

His eyes glinted with lust. There was no way he’d make it in time, was it?

He crashed their bodies together, pressing his lips to her throat, nibbling and kissing on the sensitive skin, making her moan and giggle and moan even more.

“You are. The devil. Alina.” He let out between kisses. Alina just kept on giggling. Damned woman.

“You’re the one who demanded I take my shirt off.” She countered.

“Yes.” He took her lips between his, “But because it was a bloody ‘Support Nikolai Lantsov 2017’ shirt.” And then he picked her up and pushed her against that wall he’d been thinking of.

“I knew you’d _love_ it” she replied, now too breathless to even giggle.

“You’ll pay for it.”

“Gladly…” she moaned.

Aleksander Morozova made it to court just in the nick of time. All thanks to his bloody wife and her bloody needs. Which he would never fail in satisfying.

 

 

 


	14. Paint With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

 

 

 

A white canvas.

Alina marvelled at the room, so white, so empty. So perfect. Aleksander had given her this room to ‘do whatever she wanted’. She had plenty of ideas for this room.

And she had even gotten all her supplies for her first idea. A wicked smirk grew on her features when she heard the door click shut downstairs. Aleksander was home.

As his steps grew closer, Alina tossed aside her sweatshirt and picked up a brush. She dipped it in bright yellow paint and got ready.

“Alina, are you in—BLOODY VOLCRA!!” he screeched as she flicked the paint coated brush at him. Yellow paint dripped from his inky black hair, his perfect nose, his experienced hands. His black suit made the paint look even brighter, as bright as the sun on a hot summer day.

His grey eyes were two perfectly symmetrical slits, silver fire burning in them.

In a fraction of a second, Aleksander was the perfect example of poise and control. No longer did he hunch in disgust. No longer did his hands look like claws. But his eyes kept that fire burning and she knew she’d done it. Alina decided that acting innocent was the way to go, and so, she did.

“Oh! I’m so sorry Aleksander!!!” she yelped, rushing to a perfectly placed towel to help him clean up. “Here, let me clean this… Oh!” she held her hands up as she snatched the white thing and threw it away.

“Let me explain you a thing or two about paint, my dear Alina… The paint…” he pointed at the buckets, “Is supposed to go on the walls. Not on people. Especially people that need their suits clean for tomorrow.” He explained, impatience seeping through the cracks of his controlled voice.

“Oh… The paint’s supposed to go where?! Oh saints! I am so sorry!! I thought you told me to do whatever I wanted with this room!!” she replied, her tone so exaggerated it was like a beam of bright red light in the darkest night.

Something flashed in his eyes and before she could blink again he had her pinned to the wall.

“Did you do that on… purpose?” he growled, his lips just a fraction of a centimetre away from hers. That growl always did things to her. Things like accelerated heart rhythm. Or increased body temperature. Or that delicious ache between her thighs.

She licked her lips, careful not to touch his, before she whispered, “…maybe.” His eyes dashed to that tongue of hers that didn’t touch him. A new hunger burned in there. He cursed under his breath before crashing their mouths together. Lips glided over lips, tongues darted in and out, desperate for each other. Hands ripped clothing, pulled hair, kneaded on soft and tender skin. Moans and groans and gasps filled the air as it crackled with unbridled lust.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around him, bringing them even closer to each other. His thumb teased her sweet spot over and over again, drawing moans from her swollen lips, each louder and more unrestrained than the previous. His lips nibbled at her pulse in that beautiful and soft throat of hers. His teasing grew faster, her moans louder. Her fingers gripped his shoulders.

And when he slid inside, Alina gasped in relief, “Aleksander…” she moaned, softly rolling her hips against his, goading him to move, move, move.

And he did. Oh saints, he did. Hard and fast, passionate, hungry, desperate.

Her throat was raw from screaming his name so loud and so dearly.

He panted hard, his breathing out of rhythm.

Their bodies were gleaming with sweat, hair matted to their faces.

Aleksander rested his forehead against hers and they stood like that for a moment, savouring that moment of calm, so sweet and soft, after the storm that had been their most recent session.

“Alina… you’ll be the death of me…” he breathed, air still coming out in short gasps.

She chuckled, “And you love me for that…”

“Yes. I do.” And then he gave her a kiss so soft it left her lightheaded.

 

 

 


	15. Curled up with Cocoa and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A healthy dose of fluffiness as Alina and Aleksander watch a movie curled up in their home.
> 
> Rated soft T for mentions of sexy times

 

 

The wind howled outside, the snow falling at a great speed. The floor wasn’t visible anymore, the white layer so tall Alina would have been walking in it with snow by her waist. It was a violent and cold winter’s night, perfect to stay home and relax by the fire.

The living room’s fireplace crackled away with the occasional gusts of wind that sneaked in through the chimney. The amber flames licked the wood like a starving man, heating up the house to an inviting temperature.

Alina was huddled in the sofa, three layers of wool blankets protecting her from the harsh cold. In her hands she held three different dvds. An eyebrow was furrowed in deep thought, lip bitten as she did her very best to choose tonight’s movie. A classic, romantic historical movie? She always loved the historical aspect of Titanic. And to be honest, Rose and Jack’s romance was still as swoon-worthy now as it was when she first watched it. 13 going on 30 always gave her the fuzziest feelings. But Laws of Attraction was such an underrated gem. And it kind of reminded her of the first stages of her relationship with Aleksander… Plus, it had Ireland…

“The lawyers one again Alina?” his cool voice called from behind. She looked back at him and flashed a goofy smile.

“Why not? I love it! And you do too, so don’t pretend you don’t!” she warned him before getting up, safe in her blanket cocoon, to put the dvd on. Once she was done, the girl quickly skipped back to the sofa and got curled up against her husband. Aleksander handed her a mug filled with hot cocoa, whipped cream and cinnamon. “Yum! Just the way I love it.” She moaned and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. His cheeks acquired a lovely darker shade of pink.

“Let’s watch the movie, shall we?” he kept his voice controlled but she could sense pride in it. He loved it when she congratulated his hot cocoa making skills. Such a dork. _Her_ dork.

“Yes, Aleksander.” She whispered and settled down further into his embrace, letting him put an arm around her shoulders. How much she loved this. Just, this. Being cuddled up with him, on a dark winter’s night, covered in warm blankets, watching a cutesy movie. It had such an air of intimacy and sweetness that no one would ever believe if she ever spoke of it. Aleksander was deadly in court, how could he ever be such a tender husband?

She’d met him during a heated case, the two on opposite ends of it. He’d taken a liking to her straight away. She’d taken the opposite. They would bicker endlessly until one night he offered a truce over a coffee. They never made it to the caffè. Her apartment had never seen such disorder until she took him there. Alina and Aleksander’s level of intimacy with each other grew explosively, just like her intimacy with every surface in her apartment. Alina had never thought she could see stars with sex, but the black haired lawyer proved her wrong, so very wrong.

Much to her surprise, he’d stayed the night and then, made breakfast. His grey eyes had a new shine to them, one akin to happiness, and in that moment of vulnerability of his… She realised she was falling for the bastard.

Eventually, they tied the knot.

The movie credits rolled in just as the young lawyer finished reminiscing on their own love story. Life never really followed fictional storylines, but sometimes luck did strike like in the movies. Her eyes were heavy and she could feel her whole body growing limp from sleep. Aleksander took her now empty mug from her hands, turned off the TV set and picked her up, blankets and all.

“I believe it’s time for bed.” He whispered and planted a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Alina just nodded, tucking her head on the crook of his shoulder.

Sleep took its time coming, now that she was tucked in. Aleksander was finishing a book, his grey eyes going from line to line at a great speed. The sounds of turning pages almost lulled her to sleep, almost. Gingerly, Alina moved a hand to his and without losing stride, Aleksander interlaced their fingers together and tucked their hands in that small space between them.

It was little things like these that made her love him even more.

“I’m almost done, solnishka. And then we can go to sleep.”

“Okay…” she whispered.

Aleksander lifted their hands to kiss her knuckles, his eyes darting to hers, “Promise.”

Saints, he looked so adorable with those black rimmed glasses and that look of pure adoration… Her mouth curled up, “I know.”

 

 

 


	16. Check Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E for chess moves

 

 

 

Chess is their game. They play it every night.

And to Aleksander’s chagrin, Alina is pretty good at it.

The young woman was currently trying to come up with a good colour scheme for her next painting when he entered the room, “Alina.”

“Hum?” she asked, her attention fully captured by her work.

“I’d like a rematch.”

She chuckled, “Oh, you would?”

“Yes.” She may not have been looking at him, but Alina could feel him tensing his jaw in unyielding determination. Her smile grew deeper as an idea formed in her mind.

“If it makes you happy…” she sighed and got up, setting aside her paints and sketchbook.

 

* * *

 

When she got to the library, the chess table was already set. Close by the fireplace, for dramatic lighting of course, with two chairs positioned opposite each other. Another small table was set next to it, a bottle of vodka and another of scotch ready with two glasses. Oh, he intended to get her drunk so she couldn’t think clearly? Brilliant idea. Too bad she already had another plan…

“Oh, Aleksander… My favourite scotch! But… I’m afraid I’m a bit too queasy tonight…” she turned to him with a sad smile. For a long moment, she could sense Aleksander trying to find the lie in her eyes, but she was an apt pupil and her poker face was excellent by now. Soon enough he sighed, having found no visible lie in her words.

“Very well…”

Oh saints, he looked so deflated… Maybe she could drink a glass… “But… I could drink one glass, just so you don’t have to drink all alone.” She conceded and sure enough, that scheming twinkle was back in his eyes. Damn, she loved it when he got that look.

 

* * *

 

They had been playing for half an hour now. Alina was taking it easy on him, making sure to not think too much over her moves. She was down to half her pieces and Aleksander had just lost three pawns and one bishop. He had the upper hand.

“Alina… You don’t have to go easy on me. I was the one who taught you chess after all…” he remarked, his voice light as if they were speaking of the weather and not her chess playing skills.

“What? Me? Going easy on you? When has that ever happened??” an eyebrow shot up in pure curiosity. The only times they ever were easy on each other were when they got sick.

A humourless chuckle left his lips. His eyes were deeply concentrated on the chess board and after a full minute of planning, they sparked with a pleased fire. Alina bit her lip, this wasn’t good, this was his winning look… With a precise movement, he picked up his remaining bishop and pushed it across the board.

“Check…” he announced and leaned back on his chair. Alina took a glance to the board and found herself in trouble. Not very worrying, but it was still trouble. He’d gotten her king almost cornered. It was a matter of being too distracted and soon she’d be going back and forth with the piece. Aleksander picked up his glass, poured more vodka in it and drank. “Something wrong, Alina?”

“What?” she looked up, her mind still buzzing with strategies for her next moves.

“You’ve been playing fast and decided up until now. I was just wondering if there was any problem…” he was teasing her. His cool voice was smooth and had just a tinge of mirth in it.

Dammit it all, she got distracted for too long. She should have amped her game two moves ago. Now she was stuck. She only had two choices and neither granted a very bright future. Sure, she had planned to go easy on him, but she didn’t want to lose. Nuh huh.

A corner of her mouth tugged up into a mischievous smirk. Oh, she knew how to turn things around. That would get him so worked up. So worked up they’d never make it out of the library.

With an exaggerated flourish, Alina picked up a pawn in the line of fire and moved it sideways until she captured that damned bishop of is.

His eyes burned with indignation, “What on earth are you doing, Alina?!”

“What? Oh yes, that little pawn over there has found its inner strength. It’s a rook now!” she happily explained.

Her eyes shined with excitement as she watched his jaw set so hard he could have broken the hardest nut with just his teeth. Aleksander put down the glass and picked a rook, “That’s cheating.”

“No, it’s cleverness.”

He ignored her and made his move, strict to the rules. Oh, how she loved his need for order and rules. He was going down. She leant forward, making sure her cleavage was visible. Aleksander gulped so softly she almost missed it. Yes, perfect. His eyes snapped to her next move.

“What are you doing?”

“My pawns are very religious, it seems. They’ve all been accepted by the church and are bishops now.”

“Alina…”

“And I got my queen back. She was just feeling sick, but now she’s all better!”

“Alina…” his tone grew darker. She was so close. So close. Just one more move…

“And look at this! All my captured pawns have broken out of prison and have your king surrounded!! CHECK MATE!!!” she threw her arms in the air, whooping in celebration, clapping away as Aleksander’s eyes turned from cool silver to a grey so dark she could feel the storm crackling in there.

A moment of calm stretched between them.

And then, in the blink of an eye, Aleksander had tossed the table aside and gotten her on his lap, “Did you do all that… on purpose?” his voice was cold and dangerous, an act, she figured, to disguise the desire in his eyes. The silver shade shined with lust.

She twisted in his embrace until she was straddling him, “What if…” she started, her voice low and seductive, “… I did?” she finished and gave a soft roll of her hips. Aleksander shut his eyes as a groan cracked through his cool façade.

“I’m afraid…” he groaned again, his hands moving up her legs, capturing the fabric of her nightgown, “That makes you…” the piece of clothing thrown away, her brown hair cascading on her back, “A very…” he placed a kiss on the hollow of her collarbone, drawing a soft moan from her lips, “Wicked…” his fingers hooked on her panties, tugging her closer and she gasped, “Woman.” Then, he kissed her.

His mouth was hungry and burning and demanding, his lips glided over hers with an expertise that always took her breath away. She kissed back and caught his bottom lip with her teeth, softly tugging on it. Aleksander groaned and kissed in kind, drawing open-mouth moans from her. His tongue snaked inside and searched hers, teasing and teasing and teasing.

Alina dug her hands under his shirt, fingernails grazing on his skin as she moved up. She snapped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. His pale and toned chest was always a sight she loved to feast upon. She hooked her hands on his neck, fingers tugging on his soft, black hair and rolled in his lap, a familiar warmth pooling in her centre, a familiar hardness growing under her. Alina made a trail of wet kisses down his jaw, to his neck and there she bit and licked and bit and kissed and her husband could do nothing but moan and groan.

Aleksander dug a hand between them, fingers teasing her through the thin layer of fabric she still wore.

He hummed in delight, “You’re so wet Alina…” his thumb moved back and forth and she moaned between kisses. He always knew just how to get her even more hot and bothered. With more haste than she wanted to show, Alina unbuttoned his pants, hands digging in to better rid him of those pesky pieces of clothing. Aleksander chuckled, “And in a hurry…”

“Shut up” she snapped, her amber eyes burning with just as must desire as his, “It’s not like you’re the king of calm in here. Move, dammit!” she ordered and with more grace than she could ever dream of having, Aleksander removed his bottoms and then, to her surprise, ripped her panties off. Good thing this was her oldest pair, or she’d have his head.

Aleksander pulled her in for a kiss so soft she felt dizzy, “You’re beautiful when you boss me around, Alina.” He breathed, his hot and teasing breath sending shivers through her entire body. Then, before she could let any words out, he slid inside, helping her lock her legs around his waist.

Alina sighed against his lips and bumped her nose on his, “You love it when I boss you around.” She replied with a smile, her voice hoarse from kissing and pent up lust.

He hummed in agreement, “Very much so…” and grabbed her hips to nudge her forward. Alina gasped in surprise but a second later she began rocking her hips, savouring the sensation of having him flush inside her. She moved back and forth, moaning and whispering his name, gasping and kissing, letting him fill her every crevice, every corner, every pore. Aleksander kissed her thoroughly, his hands massaging her back, his lips planting words of love and lust and adoration. Words and gestures that crept inside her heart and threatened to crack it open, with how full of love she felt. She could explode with how much she loved him and how much he loved her.

When their release came, it came softly and silently, Alina’s whole body falling apart with such force she could barely breathe. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck, relishing in the afterglow of her climax and in his own as it came and filled her body.

“I love you so much, Aleksander…” she finally let out after a long moment of calm as their bodies’ rhythms slowed and slowed.

She felt his lips on her head, soft and loving, “I love you too, Alina. I love you too…”

 

 

 


	17. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to 'Foolish' ;D
> 
> Rated T for kissies

 

 

 

Alina stood in front of his office doors trembling like a leaf in a storm. Well, shaking then. Shaking so hard she was surprised she wasn’t on the floor yet.

It’s not that she wasn’t happy. She was, surprisingly so. She was just… nervous about him. What if he wasn’t? What if he didn’t want anything to do with it? Alina swore her heart cracked with just thinking about such a bleak future. He wouldn’t, would he? Aleksander loved her. Aleksander had asked her to marry him. He wouldn’t turn away.

With a deep breath, Alina raised her fist and knocked on the door. Not even ten seconds later, it was open and she found a pair of beautiful silver eyes piercing through hers. Saints, how she loved those eyes.

“Alina?” his brows were scrunched in confusion, “What are you doing here? Don’t you have a class?”

She did an ugly face at that. She did have a class. A class with Baghra… But this was more important. “Yeah… But… I need to talk to you.” His eyes narrowed and there she saw a flicker of worry. “Can I come in?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

 

“So… why exactly are we defying my mother’s wrath, Alina?” he asked. “Is everythin—”

“I’m pregnant!” she blurted out, interrupting her fiancé. Alina couldn’t hold it in anymore, so she dumped the news on him, closed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard. _Please don’t get mad. Please don’t get mad. Please don—_

“You’re…” Aleksander started, but his voice broke and silence reigned the office for a whole too agonizing minute. Alina could hear her own heart beating frantically, anxiously. The man in front of her shifted in his position and took a deep breath before he spoke again, “I see… And… hmm… are you certain?”

Was that nerves in his voice? He wasn’t mad? Not about to break up?

Alina kept her eyes shut and simply nodded.

“All right…” he murmured. Another moment of silence stretched between them and Alina dared to look up at him, expecting her… whatever he was now to her, to sport that cold, detached look of his. Her breath got caught in her throat when she locked eyes with him. His beautiful grey eyes burned with a new fire, so bright that they looked like too pools of liquid mercury. Dangerous and beautiful beyond words.

Before she could blink, he was pressing his lips to hers, his kiss hot and fierce and tender. His hands held her face gingerly at first, but quickly they moved down to her back to pull her in. With a moan Alina kissed him back her hands holding fast to his black button shirt. They kissed like that for an age before he broke the kiss.

The two panted, breathless after the passionate kiss.

Alina felt dizzy, light as a feather. She gulped, “So… hum… I take you’re… happy?” she probed, her voice still raspy from kissing so much.

Aleksander’s mouth curled up ever so slightly before he answered, “Of course. We’re going to be parents…” his voice was so full of wonder. Alina wondered briefly where this had come from, never before had the two even think about babies and kids.

“You’re going to be WHAT?” a cold voice came from the door. Cold. Burning. It could cut through mountains. Alina and Aleksander froze in their embrace.

Baghra.

 

 

 


	18. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

 

 

It had been a very, very long week.

And Alina had barely seen her… whatever he was at this point. They kissed, they spent weekends together, they locked themselves in his office for… intimate meetings. The wall was their preferred spot. But they hadn’t gone on an official date yet. Even if the weekends felt like dates.

Either way, she missed him. Badly.

And when times get desperate, one needs desperate measures.

 

* * *

 

The room was completely dark.

A line of light announced the opening of the door.

“What the…” the lights were turned on to a dim and there he stood, Aleksander Morozova, fully dressed in an all-black suit. His silver eyes flashed as he took her in, “Alina… is there... a reason why you’re naked in my bed?” His sounded almost unaffected.

Except Alina could see the effects that seeing her, lying completely naked over the covers of his bed, was having on his body.

She closed the book she had been half-reading and flashed him her most innocent smile, “I was getting kinda lonely in my apartment, with Genya now living with David, and I’ve barely seen you this past week. I thought it wouldn’t hurt to pay you a visit.”

“You…” his throat bobbed, his eyes burned, “You came for a visit? Like that?” she shivered as his eyes roamed the entirety of her body, the silver shade curling and shining as a lustful storm built in there.

“Of course. I walked all the way here looking like this.” She joked. Aleksander just narrowed his eyes at her. “Now, are you coming to bed, or do I have to beg?”

She nearly didn’t finish the sentence, Aleksander quickly moving in on her, his lips kissing any part of hers that he could catch.

 

 

 


	19. The Mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

 

 

 

She could do it, all she had to do was stretch an itsy bity tiny bit and she’d…

“Need help, Alina?” his voice, smooth and cool as a lovers caress, called from the kitchen door. Alina mumbled a string of incoherent words, ‘bloody idiot’ and ‘stupid tower’ the only ones perceptible. Aleksander chuckled once she was done.

“I don’t need any help. I’m getting along just fine, thank you.” She said, arm still stretched to its maximum over her head. That big, old coffee mug stood there, on the last shelf, taunting her for being just a few centimetres too short to reach it. Her fingernails grazed the underside of the shelf.

Aleksander chuckled again, “Are you certain?”

“Two hundred percent certain.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Maybe a stepping stool would help?” he teased her, still leaning on the doorway. She could have her back to her boyfriend, but she could see him as clear as day. He was leaning on the doorway in that cool and casual, but perfectly planned, manner of his. Arms crossed almost lazily. A taunting grin tugging at one corner of his lips. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered just what those lips did to her body the previous night.

“I said: I don’t need help!” she spat. Her foot, on its tippy toes skidded on its spot and she let out a yelp, terror of hitting her face on the counter taking over. But she caught herself, placing both hands in front of her. No damage done. Thank the saints for that.

Aleksander clicked his tongue, “You shouldn’t be so stubborn when your security is at risk, Alina.”

“Are you claiming me being small is a risk for my security?” she demanded.

“Of course not, Alina.” He breathed down her neck, his sudden proximity startling her to the point of another yelp climbing up her throat. His chuckle reverberated through her entire body, sending chills all the way to the last tips of her nervous system. “It’s an added bonus.”

“Oh?” she leaned into his warmth, the blasted mug long forgotten. As anything tended to whenever he got that close to her.

“Of course.” He said, an arm tightening around her waist, “Makes you all the easier to carry back to bed.” He finished, his voice just a teasing breath on her neck. Then his other hand shot up and with no difficulty, he picked up the mug she’d been trying to reach for the past ten minutes, “Here it is, your favourite mug.” He placed it on the counter right in front of her. The mug had a hand-painted line saying ‘I need coffee like the desert needs the rain.’

She groaned, “You put it up there on purpose, didn’t you?”

He hummed, placing a soft kiss on the spot where her jaw met her neck, oh how those kisses right there could make her melt like ice on a hot summer’s day, “Maybe.”

“You’re evil.”

“Hmm… Maybe.”

 

 

 


	20. Bed Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

 

 

 

The trip was long, they’d get there in less than eight hours. If they were lucky.

Which they weren’t.

For starters, Alina’s taxi got stuck in traffic, prompting her to make a panicked call to Genya and nearly have an anxiety attack because what if she’s stuck for too long? What if the plane leaves without her? What if she gets there just to see it leave? What if Aleksander fired her because she was late even if it wasn’t her fault at all?

But things seemed to look brighter when traffic started to move and Aleksander Morozova himself picked up the phone and reassured her that no one would be fired because of bad luck with traffic. Alina almost fainted from the deep breath of relief she let out. Good. Good. It would be terrible to lose her job because of that!

But luck wasn’t on her side.

She got to the airport yes. Half an hour after the plane left. Because of an accident just twenty minutes away.

Alina wasn’t sure what to react to. The plane leaving without her. Or Aleksander staying behind to wait for her.

“We’ll take my car. It’s a lot longer, but we’ll get there in time for the convention.” His smooth voice was calm and she let herself drown in his sense of certainty. If he believed it would be all right, then she could believe it too. Plus, there was no arguing with those steel grey eyes of his.

Ah, but luck still seemed to test Alina. For a heavy storm hit them halfway through their journey. The two were forced to take cover in the nearest inn, a house so small, Alina doubted it had any free rooms.

“Oh don’t worry my child, we have one! If you don’t mind sharing the bed, of course. If you do, I can bring up a sleeping bag.” She old man offered, his eyes so squinted, Alina wondered if he could see anything at all.

She gasped when a hand touched the small of her back. Aleksander’s hand. “We’ll be fine. It’s just one night, we can share the bed. Alina?” there they were again, those grey eyes of his, burning brighter than silver under the sun.

“Huh… I… Yeah, I guess.” What did she just agree to?

 

* * *

 

If Alina had expected any unwarranted touching from her boss, she found that he was more respectful than his eyes led on. The bed wasn’t exactly small, but it sure wasn’t built for two people to sleep comfortably. Aleksander let her keep the side to the wall claiming that if anyone was to accidentally roll into the floor, it was best that it was him, to prevent any lawsuits, of course.

Alina tried hard not to, but the joke was good and she ended up chuckling at it.

“Ah! So you can laugh.” He commented before the two went to bed. Her insides flipped at that, the girl suddenly too aware of how close they would be sleeping. Thankfully the two had brought their pyjamas, which allowed Alina to breath a bit better.

Aleksander fell asleep pretty quick, his hands laid on his chest.

Alina… not so quick. Her eyes kept moving from his face to his chest and back to his face. The man looked far too beautiful as he slept peacefully. And his chest looked far too enticing, his black t-shirt hugging his torso a bit too tight for her taste.

She eventually fell asleep, her dreams filled with intimate moments shared with the silver eyed man that slept by her side.

 

* * *

 

Alina woke up feeling groggy in the morning. She also felt that her pyjamas suddenly were a lot warmer and smoother than she remembered.

Faster than lightning, Alina drew her hand away from Aleksander’s chest, the limb now burning as if it had touched real fire. Her eyes snapped to his face, the girl dreading to find a pair of silver eyes looking at hers. But they weren’t, in fact, Aleksander Morozova sported a very sleepy face, topped with a parted mouth and even a little drool on a corner.

She felt the heat in her hand spread through her whole body as she took in just how adorably handsome he was.

“Saints.” She cursed under her breath as realization hit her with the speed of a falling brick.

She had a crush on her boss.

 

 


	21. Secret Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for kissies

 

 

 

It was a cold winter’s night. The wind howled outside, the tree leaves rustling loud, the branches creeping in as they attempted to touch the house. Central heating, the top of the market, kept the house warm and cosy, like a soft cocoon amidst the harsh cold outside. The night was long by now, but Alina was so busy with her latest script that she hadn’t bothered to go to sleep yet. It was so good, so enticing, she couldn’t put it down. The young actress couldn’t wait to start working on it.

Yet, her eyes threatened to close as they grew heavy and tired.

Aleksander stirred in his sleep making the bed bob a bit as he turned to her. He kept on sleeping, seemingly, and she kept on reading. After a few long minute of a fight that looked far too similar like a losing battle, Alina saw out of the corner of her eyes Aleksander smile. Not smirk, not grin, not even that ghost of a smile he liked to wear so very often. An actual toothy smile.

She cracked a smile of her own before speaking, “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” she cocked her head in his direction and the smile was soon replaced by a neutral and sleepy expression.

“Whatever do you speak of, Alina?” he drawled, sleep still coating his every move and word.

“Don’t you play coy with me Mr Starkov. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I won’t notice.” She set the script aside, fully aware that she wasn’t going back to it now.

“You’re speaking in riddles _Mrs Morozova_.” He countered and a hand snaked towards her waist to bring her closer.

“Oh, really?” she murmured as she scooted close to his warmth, a hand clumsily pulling the sheets over her.

His mouth gave a twitch, as if that smile was about to return, but before she could tease him any further, Aleksander was kissing her. She sighed into him, his kiss much too intoxicating.

Oh well, she’d tease him about his dorky, toothy smile on another day.

 

 

 


	22. A bit jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksander doesn't get jealous.

 

 

 

As usual, Nikolai was the first person to wish her a happy birthday. On that day, Alina never woke up with her alarm clock nor with Aleksander’s ideas of breakfast.

Nikolai probably spent the first hours of the day counting down the time until she had to get up. Then, he’d call her. Alina would pick up and complain how much of a terrible friend he is. He’d interrupt her with his own version of ‘Happy Birthday’. Sometimes he just changed the melody and other times he’d pick up a famous song and switch the lyrics until they were wishing happy birthday to her.

This year, he’d surprised her with the classic Happy Birthday. And then finished with a guitar solo.

Alina chuckled as she put the phone away. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, ready to rise for a new day. She stretched like a lazy cat in the sun and thought about the big day ahead. It was, finally, a Sunday, and she had no work.

The young woman turned to her husband, ready to wake him up – the sleepy head – with a shower of kisses, but instead found his silver grey eyes narrowing slightly at her. “Good morning!” she chirped before pecking him on the nose. “You look like you’re in a good mood.” Her lips quirked up in a teasing smile.

Aleksander just grunted. Then he sat up and crossed his arms. The sheets slipped off of him, revealing his lovely torso. Alina had to fight the urge to feel him up.

“What’s the matter? Aleksander…?” she insisted when he refused to speak.

When the girl poked him on his side, Aleksander let out a soft yelp and finally decided to answer her, “The Lantsov pup ruined my surprise…” he let out through gritted teeth.

Alina blinked several times at this, “Your… surprise?”

“Yes. I had planned to wake you up with kisses and… body… exploration…” he continued to speak through gritted teeth and that’s when it dawned on her.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Silence.

“Are you seriously jealous over Nikolai? Because you weren’t the first one to wish me a happy birthday?” her voice was far too chirpy for the matter, but then again, Aleksander looked far too adorably funny with his disgruntled look and pouting lips.

“I’m not… jealous, of that… that boy!” he hissed. But his body told her otherwise, his cheeks turning redder, his eyes turning into slits.

Alina giggled, “Saints! Aleksander, MY Aleksander, is jealous! I never thought I’d see this day!!” and then, when he remained in his pouting pose, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down. “You can still give me my surprise! I mean, no one has given me any presents yet…” she suggested, placing little pecks all over his face.

Quicker than she expected, Aleksander flipped her on her back and positioned himself over her, “Are you sure? Because then… you might be late for your birthday party…” his voice was husky now, any signs of jealousy replaced by lust.

She flashed him her best smile, “I sure hope so.”

 

 

 


	23. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to 'Foolish' ^^
> 
> rated T

 

 

 

 

Finally…

Finally they could have some free time for themselves. Baghra was taking care of the kid for the weekend and finally they were having some time to get really intimate.

Making love with a kid around isn’t as easy as Aleksander had expected and, as much as he loves the little ball of sunshine, he kind of misses the time when it was just them. Acting like bunnies. Sue him for wanting a bit more of that and little less of sneaking to his study downstairs because the kid has a light sleep. Like him. Bloody volcra, the little Marya was every inch like him…

“Aleksander…” Alina whispered in his ear after what was their loudest session in months.

“Yes…?”

Her fingers danced on his chest, in that way they always did when she had something to say but didn’t feel brave enough to do so.

“Alina… What is it?” he was getting worried. Had it been… less than good? Was he losing his touch?

“I… got…” she bit her lip for so long and so hard he was expecting blood any second now. Then, she took a deep breath, locked her eyes on his and, with a sheepish smile, dropped a bomb, “I’m pregnant… again.”

Oh saints above, below and everywhere else.

“Again?”

“Huh huh.”

Oh. Well. That was... good. Of course it was. Surprisingly so he loved being a father.

But.

“So much for our times of acting like bunnies…” he murmured.

“I guess… But until then… We could…” she said as she deftly climbed on top of him, “Make the best use of all these little free days we have…” she finished in a seductive tone before placing a light open mouth kiss on his lips.

Aleksander smiled. Yes, they could do just that, “To celebrate the good news.” He said before grabbing her hips.

“To celebrate the good news.” She echoed with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, response to a request: 'darkling watching alina sleep'
> 
> <3

 

 

 

She always went to be early. Well, early on his schedule. Hers, it was ‘a bit late’.

Aleksander’s company was successful and thriving, but he still couldn’t go to sleep before two in the morning, his mind always thirsty to have all papers and accounts in order. Not to mention, to read all the information Genya found on his enemies. One could never be too careful.

The clock in the living room announced half past two and he heaved a low sigh. Alina would probably be fast asleep now. So much for his ‘in a minute’. It was a good thing they understood each other so well. Aleksander rubbed a hand over his face, letting his long fingers thread through his dark hair, the cold light from his laptop shining on the few locks that fell towards his face. His grey eyes fell on the last email Genya had sent. “Tomorrow.” He said to no one, leaving the email unread and unanswered.

 

* * *

 

She laid in the bed, curled up in a nest built of at least a hundred sheets. Her brown hair was splayed all over her pillow, a few stray locks tangled up in her neck and she sleep peacefully. Aleksander sighed and took off his clothes before slipping into his pyjama pants and sliding into bed, glasses on, book in his hands. Terrible habit of his, to work until the late hours and then going to bed only to read for at least another hour. Alina always complained about it, and about how he never looked like a zombie in the morning, somehow.

Sensing him in bed, Alina scooted over, her hands looking blindly for him. He traded a look between her and the book and decided tonight the book didn’t really need his attention. Book and glasses were quickly put away before he laid back and allowed his greedy wife to lock him in her embrace. Alina sighed soundly once she had him right where her sleeping mind wanted and Aleksander couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“You’re awfully greedy, my Alina…” he whispered as he stroked her hair, letting her dark locks fall through his fingers in lazy strokes.

Alina purred in her sleep and her mouth curled up in the most satisfied smile he’d ever seen. Aleksander briefly wondered if this was all an act but a light snore quickly shot that idea to the ground.

His wife was definitely asleep, and judging by the way his eyes were growing heavy, Aleksander was quite close to the same state.

 

 

 


	25. Down By The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated T
> 
> from a request on tumblr:  
> "hi there! i was wondering if maybe you could write an alarkling fic where aleksander takes alina on a "vacation" of some sort? i think it would be really cute to have aleksander showing her the world (au or canon) because she hasn't gotten to ever experience those things before!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought I had published this already D:

 

 

 

“Can I take this thing off now?” Alina whined for the… well, she had lost count by now, but she was absolutely certain she had asked the same question over and over again to her fiancé. Yet, the bastard would just touch the small of her back and nudge her forward. Aleksander wouldn’t even give her an answer. Bastard.

“Aleksandeeeeer?” she whined again. This was their week and it wasn’t fair that she couldn’t see where she was going. Their week… Their week away from everything. The week with just the two of them. That had started with Aleksander’s proposal as they made love. Yes, such a romantic. To be fair, Aleksander _was_ romantic. He just pulled romantic stunts at any time as long as it wasn’t an expected moment. Like asking her to be his girlfriend. Which had happened during a blackout that locked them in an elevator for three hours. Or asking her in marriage. Which had happened during sex.

But he _was_ romantic. For her first birthday since they had gotten together, Aleksander had baked all sorts of sweet goodies. Or tried to bake. He’d taken the whole day off just to be with her and organized a marathon of all her favourite movies. Then he’d gone as far as organizing a dinner with her and all her friends, a just girls dinner. When she returned, he’d given her his last present. Alina was thankful she didn’t have to work the next day, considering just how much his present had worn her out. And there were other things too, like how he always gave her a good morning kiss and a goodnight kiss. Or how he’d gone to no expenses to find her an out of print special edition of Pride and Prejudice.

“You can take it out now, Alina.” he said, his breath warm on her ear.

In a flash the blindfold was gone, the black fabric thrown away without a second thought.

Her eyes took a full minute to adjust to the light, but as soon as she could see, Alina’s breath was knocked off her lungs.

Sea. Endless, sparkling, clear sea wherever she looked. She gaped at the sight. They were in the seashore. At… the beach.

She spun on her spot and pulled Aleksander into a tight hug, planting kisses wherever she could, “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!loveyouloveyouloveyou!!!”

Aleksander laughed heartily and hugged her back, “I knew you’d love it, Alina.” Of course he did. Os Alta was landlocked with just a lake in its middle. Nothing like the actual beach. And Alina, in all her years of adulthood (albeit, not that many), had never gotten the chance to travel to the shore. Until now.

“Come on! Lets try the water!” she said, excitement taking over as she grabbed Aleksander’s hand and dragged him closer to the beach.

Aleksander let her guide him until he was just a step away from the water. Alina frowned at him as she took off her shoes and knee socks, her pleated skirt high enough to keep on.

When Aleksander didn’t join her partial undressing, she finally asked, an eyebrow arched in silent judgement, “Aren’t you taking off your shoes?”

He shook his head, “Not really.”

“So what, you’re just going to stand there and watch me splash around?”

His mouth curled up in a wolfish smirk and his eyes sparkled, their grey shade looking just like molten silver, “You _are_ a beautiful sight.”

Alina blushed but quickly recovered her stern glare. “You are going to take off your shoes and your socks and,” she placed her hands on her hips and Aleksander’s smile wavered a bit, “you will roll up those pants and join me in the wonderful activity of splashing around.”

Aleksander would have gladly denied her that pleasure, except she looked far too much like his mother when the woman was in a temper. In a second, shoes and socks were gone and Aleksander had his pants rolled up to his knees. Anything to shoo away that mental picture. Alina had to smother a giggle at the sight. A full grown man in a black suit with his pants rolled up, his toes just a smidge away from the water and his arms crossed just like a pouting child would. Truly a sight to see.

She tiptoed to the water and gasped when it touched her feet. The water wasn’t really cold on her skin, just cool enough to surprise her. She took another step into the water and twirled around, hoping that her lover was right behind her.

But Aleksander was rooted to his spot.

“Aleksander.”

“What?”

“Join me!”

“I’ll think about it.” He let out through gritted teeth. She knew he didn’t want to ruin the suit, but he did bring her here. There was no way he wasn’t going to try that water. She’d given him the easy way. But he refused.

Well, hard way it is.

“ALINA!” he gasped as she jumped in front of him, splashing his pants. Then, before he could even react, Alina giggled loud, grabbed his hands and pulled him into the water with her. Aleksander was too surprised to do anything more than gasp in shock and be pulled by her. As soon as she felt water by her knees, Alina smiled and dropped back, taking Aleksander in tow, deep into the water.

Under the clear water she looked for Aleksander and found him glaring at her, somehow. She just flashed an innocent smile before swimming to him, grabbing his face and planting a big kiss on his lips. Even underwater she could feel Aleksander melting with her kiss.

She let herself drown in the moment.

This was truly the perfect holiday.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/feedback/fangirling helps keep the demons away


	26. A Risky Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T with M inclinations for heavy seduction game from one Darkles Sparkles. He just can't help it. Especially in the middle of an office corridor.
> 
> Done for a prompt request with the line “I need you to help me fake my death.”

 

 

 

“Genya!” Alina whisper-shouted at her friend, slamming her palms on the pristine white desk.

The red head jumped on her spot, not really expecting such an early visit of her best friend at her job, of all places. “What the hell, Alina?” she straightened her scattered papers.

“Please, help me.” She begged, still whispering her words. Her eyes darted left and right, like a scared animal expecting their hunter to show up any second.

Genya knitted her brows and left her chair, circling the desk until she stood in front of Alina, “With what? What happened?”

Alina looked all over the corridor again, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood. Please let him not be here, please, please, please! “I need you to help me fake my death.” She finally said.

Genya laughed, “What?”

“Please! I need to disappear! Quickly! Before he shows up!!” her urgency was taking the best of her, whispered shouts growing louder and shriller. “Help me!”

“Faking your death?”

She started nodding just when Genya’s eyes moved somewhere behind her. And she knew, she just knew who it was, “Yes, why should Safin help you fake your death?” his smooth, cool as steel voice was just as she remembered, except maybe a little less huskier and more professional. Mentally writing her final will, Alina closed her eyes, took a deep breath, plastered an innocent smile on her face and turned to the origin of that voice.

“What?” she winced, out of all the things to say, she had to babble ‘what’. Great, she might as well have killed herself instead of trying to live the rest of her life away from everyone and everything.

The lazy, wicked smirk that curved his lips was nearly enough to have her moaning in the middle of the corridor. Saints, she hated this man. He nodded at Genya, dismissing her with a silent look. Before she could beg her friend not to leave her alone with none other than Aleksander Morozova, Genya had vanished from the vicinity, maybe even from the building. So much for sisterhood and whatnot.

His silver eyes fell on her again, slowly taking in her inconspicuous outfit, “I’m waiting, Alina.”

Even the way he said her name was far too intimate for an office corridor. “For what?” she looked everywhere but those eyes.

“An answer.”

“To what?”

Finally, his cool posture broke, even if just a bit, and his nostrils flared as his patience wore thin, “Alina… Why exactly were you asking Safin to help you fake your death?”

Maybe she could dig a hole right there where she stood. Step so hard with her boot that it would swallow her whole. Yeah, she could try that. She sighed, who was she kidding? He’d caught her, there was nowhere else to go. “Because I slept with her boss, that’s why!” she bit out, feeling her cheeks heat up even before she’d finished the sentence.

Aleksander took a step forward, completely invading her personal bubble, and cocked his head, “Is that so?” a tip of the finger tilted her head so she was staring right into his eyes, “And was it so terrible the only way to deal with it is to fake your own death?” his voice had dropped into a whisper, those husky tones that made her shudder visibly back in their place. And just on cue, her eyes fluttered close and her whole body shuddered.

“No…” the word came out in a breathy whisper, “But I’d rather die than admit to her or anyone else what we’ve done.”

“Why?”

His breath tickled her cheek. She stepped away before he could do anything, “Because sleeping with your best friend’s boss is the worst!”

His amusement was all over his face, as if Alina avoiding his kiss hadn’t even happened, “I could think of plenty other things that are the worst to do. None are what we’ve done, Alina.”

She snorted, “Really?” she distinctly remembered them doing… things, on top of Genya’s desk. How was that not the worst? “I think we both have different ideas on what is the worst.”

Once again, Aleksander stepped into her personal bubble. But this time, he gave her nowhere to run, as a hand circled her waist and pulled her flush against him, “Enlighten me, Alina.” She looked away, she had gone there to get Genya’s help, not get even more tangled up in Aleksander’s net. “Because you didn’t seem to hate any of the things we’ve done…” he continued, lips teasing her neck.

Heels sounded across the hall. And, as if she’d been burned, Alina pushed him off of her and put a desk between them. The steps grew louder before fading once more, her heart hammering in sync with the clicks of the expensive heels.

A low chuckle brought her eyes back to Aleksander, “You don’t want to break things off, Alina. You certainly don’t want to fake your death. You just don’t want to be caught in public doing things society says you should do behind closed doors. Even if you would love to do them anyway.” His smirk turned wolfish, his eyes shining with a silent invitation that both knew she wouldn’t refuse, “If you change your mind, however, you know where my office is. And my apartment as well. Feel free to drop by unannounced.”

And just like that, Aleksander walked away and back into the depths of his office.

Defeated, she slumped into Genya’s chair. How had she ever thought coming in here was a good idea?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is a more poetic take on the innuendo "Extreme Flirting", which is exactly what you think it means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> comments/feedback/fangirling are always more than welcome :D and if anyone is interested in either the prequel or the sequel... don't forget to say so ;)


	27. Flirty Risk (A Risky Flirt prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly lead to Alina's wish to fake her death in A Risky Flirt?  
> An empty floor, a boss working late and a very sexily dress Alina are the main ingredients for this tale.
> 
> Rated E for... some horizontal tango, afternoon delight... you know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got longer than the other one xD

 

 

 

Ravka’s Night was one of the best national holidays the country held. Of course, so did the actual national holiday that happened the next day, but everyone took the two days off, with or without the Night being marked as a normal day. It was just like Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

Tonight was Alina’s first Ravka’s Night after breaking up with her long-time high school sweetheart, Mal. A year prior. They’d dated for a couple of months, tops, but after a series of unwarranted jealousy fits and catching him cheating on her with random women every time they had a fight, Alina had shot the relationship to the ground and burned any bridges she might still have with Mal. But it had taken a toll on her, so she hadn’t really gone out or dated since then. Until tonight, when her friends had decided to do an intervention and convinced her to join their party.

A last minute decision, yes, but she was going. Well, if she could find Genya’s emergency makeup kit, of course.

“Genya, are you sure this is ok? It’s late, I don’t want to be caught and spend the night in some prison cell.” She said to her friend, her eyes on the lift sign. Floor 10, floor 9, floor 8…

A loud cough answered her first. After a moment, Genya’s voice came through the phone, as rough and creaky as one would expect from a serious cold, “Yeah, Alina. You just type in my code in the elevator and again when you enter Morozova’s floor and you’re good.”

“What if I find someone?”

Another coughing fit, the lift only a couple of floors away now, “You won’t. Maybe a cleaning lady, but you won’t. Morozova sometimes spends the nights in his office, but I don’t think he’s in today.” She coughed again, the worrying sound quickly followed by a pained moan, “He left after lunch and never came back.”

A ding announced the lift, “Okay, Genya. I’ll call you again once I’m in. You go drink something warm, okay?”

Genya hummed in agreement and cut the call. Alina stepped into the Art Deco lift and found herself surrounded by golds and blacks. She pushed the button for Morozova’s floor and leaned on the wall, heaving out a worried sigh. Genya was supposed to pick her up for makeup hour, but after half an hour of not seeing her fantastic red curls crossing the door to her apartment, Alina had called her friend to find out she had gotten sick. “In just a few hours, I feel like a thousand heavy trucks went over me, TEN TIMES!” she’d complained into the phone. Alina, still unsure on the whole dating business, had suggested going to Genya’s and help her friend. “No, you go to the party. David is a good enough nurse anyway.” And then, before anything else could be said, she’d quickly arranged for Alina to be in her current position, late to a party in search for makeup.

The lift ride ended with another low ding and the doors opened up to a floor just as luxuriously decorated in Art Deco style as the rest of the building.

She quickly called her friend again.

“When you get to my desk, it’s the lowest left drawer. From my sitting place.” She’d breathed, slurping tea in between words. “When you have it, go for the blood red lipstick and the gel black eyeliner. You can’t miss them.”

“Yeah, but I can probably miss my face.”

“You’ll be all right. You use makeup all the time!”

“But nothing this fancy.”

Genya snorted, said a quick goodbye and announced she would go for a long, hot bath. Alina was left entirely alone in a big and dark office floor. Wasn’t this a popular setting for scary movies? Maybe thriller movies. Same thing.

Ignoring a cold shudder, Alina aimed straight at Genya’s desk.

 

* * *

 

Sitting on the floor, she eyed her reflection. Not too shabby. She looked smokin’ hot. Lipstick on point, eyeliner sharp enough to give her a sultry look and her hair hadn’t fallen out of place yet. She glanced her watch and cursed under her breath. It was getting late. As fast as she could, Alina put everything back in its place.

“Hello?” she hit her head under Genya’s desk so fast and hard that she saw stars for two whole seconds. “Who is there?” that voice again. Oh. Oh no. _That_ voice. No, no, no, it couldn’t be him! Out of all the people…

She popped her head up and sure enough, the first thing her eyes caught was that pair of silver pools that always made her heart skip a beat. “Hi!” She said, a bit too cheerful for her taste.

Something akin to delight shined in his eyes, “Hello, Alina.” He stepped closer to the desk, his eyes never leaving her as she got up and settled her dress back in place. His gaze seemed to linger on her thighs for as long as it took Alina to pull the hem back down.

Fire licked at her cheeks with the weight of his gaze. He was ogling her. Of course he was. Hadn’t he always made it obvious that he was interested in her during all her visits to this place?

Pleased with her dress, Alina looked up again, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Actually thought this place was empty, shouldn’t you be out partying?”

A lazy smirk curved his lips and her heart leapt at the sight, “Had a few things to finish. Not that I have anywhere to go but home. Or _anyone_ to party with…” His voice trailed off, his eyes taking in every line of her body once more. “What about you?” he added, not bothering with stepping away as Alina tried to walk around the desk. Their bodies brushed and Alina swore her body temperature had skyrocketed in that moment.

“Yeah, have a party. Came here for Genya’s supplies.” She instantly regretted pointing at her face, seeing as his face lit up with unfiltered desire. “Anyway, I won’t bother you anymore, Mr Morozova.”

“Please,” He took her hand, the touch of skin on skin nearly enough to make Alina’s heart stop beating, “Call me Aleksander, Alina…” Oh saints, oh saints, oh saints. She knew that voice. She knew it very well. Flashbacks of a heated first meeting in a broken lift came back and just like that, her cheeks were even hotter. They had nearly kissed back then, all thanks to that tone of voice of his.

“I… right. Aleksander.” Was it her impression or had he shuddered at her saying is name? She ignored the pleasant feeling that fluttered in her belly at the sight and tried to remember where she had to go. It wasn’t his office, she knew that. Wait, why was she thinking of his office now?

“Alina…” He breathed and Alina had to physically fight the urge to lean forward, “You look incredible.” He brushed his thumb on her palm, the touch far too intimate to be casual. Nothing about this man was casual. And if Alina ever saw him in casual mode, she’d probably faint on the spot. He took a step and all her cells buzzed to life, all honed in on his body.

“Thanks…” the word came out breathless and a knowing glint shined in his eyes. Alina cursed herself, if she didn’t bolt right now, she would end up pined somewhere with him right between her legs. “… Aleksander.” Her body really was begging for this man, wasn’t it?

At the sound of his name in her breathless voice, Aleksander seemed to crack. A lustful fire sparked to life in his eyes and next thing she knew, Alina was being pulled in for a knee-melting kiss. It was hard, desperate, starving. It was everything she should be looking for in the party, not here. But Alina couldn’t think of anything else other than those lips and the way they moved on hers, the press and bite and the groan that grew in the back of his throat.

Circling her waist, Aleksander perched her on the desk, the sounds of things falling off of it barely registering in the back of her mind. He parted her legs and stepped even closer, his hungry mouth never really leaving hers. They were so close now there was no space for even air between them, his body pressed hard against hers. Alina’s mind was spiralling, her self-control running thin as the feel of Aleksander all over her drew moans and gasps out of her. So many nights she’d fantasized of this, so many times she’d wondered what it would be like to be held and touched by Aleksander like this. No daydream, no matter how detailed it was, none had ever gotten close to reality.

She drew a sharp breath of air as Aleksander began trailing kisses down her neck, over her shoulder, across her collarbone and finally, down her chest, exploring with maddening intensity the exposed skin. Every spot that had been kissed seemed to burst into flames, her skin unable to handle Aleksander’s touch.

Just as she thought this was all that would happen, just as Alina was starting to think all they were doing was a very, very intense make out session, she felt Aleksander’s hand slither under her dress and push the hem higher until it was all rolled around her waist. And then, without missing a beat, he pulled her panties down and slid a finger deep inside her. “Oh!” she moaned, the sound louder than she really wanted, revealing just how easily and fast he could have her writhing under him. Aleksander’s breath was almost as ragged as hers as his lips moved up again, kissing where he hadn’t kissed before. He began teasing her folds, his finger working her with an unexpected familiarity. Had he too fantasized about this? Alina barely had time to finish that thought as he captured her open mouth again, his tongue quick to deepen the kiss.

She threw a hand back, holding herself up as the edge drew closer and Aleksander pressed her further down. Her back was flat on the desk as her climax came, his mouth drinking in her cry in earnest. It was as if her body had misted. As if she’d exploded into a thousand million tiny pieces in that moment. And all with just a fantastic, mind-numbing make out from none other than Aleksander Morozova. That and his expert finger work.

Alina’s breaths came hoarse and loud, her chest moving visibly as she tried to recover what self-control she might still have. Morozova hovered over her, his eyes as glazed with lust as hers probably were. Lust and pride, as if he’d expected nothing less from her than what she’d just given him.

And then realisation came crashing down on her.

She’d just let Aleksander Morozova, Genya’s boss, kiss and finger her into oblivion. On top of Genya’s desk.

If she was watching this in a movie, Alina would have cackled at her speed as she pushed Aleksander off of her, pulled her panties up and tried to rearrange the desk back to its original state. She barely registered the fact that his face was all smudged with red lipstick, only thinking how she needed to get out of there as fast as she could. Forget the party, forget the makeup, Alina needed to run from this intoxicating man as fast as she could. If she didn’t, he’d soon have her lying bare underneath him once more.

“Alina!” He called after her as she rushed to the lift, her hair all out of place, her shoes in her hands. Between his first kiss and the moment she’d ran, her shoes had fallen by his feet, forgotten as Alina’s mind was filled with nothing but Aleksander.

A hand caught her just as the lift opened its doors for her. Silver eyes met hers with such intensity that all air fled her lungs. “Where are you going, Alina?”

She cleared her throat, her voice still croaky from their little session, “Home. Away. We can’t… We shouldn’t have done that.”

He furrowed his brows, “Why?”

“Because! We… We shouldn’t have!”

His confusion gave place to amusement, “That’s hardly enough reason to run away from me. Considering the way you looked at me and answered to each of my calls…” He drew her closer. She had no strength left to deny his pull, “I’d say you enjoyed and wanted it as much as I did.” He cocked his head and tipped her chin up. This kiss was different. Unlike the first, this one was slow, taking time in exploring and memorizing each curve and dip of her lips. He was right. Aleksander was right. She wanted this, badly.

She broke the kiss, again as breathless as she’d been just a minute ago, “We can’t. You’re… you’re Genya’s boss. And we just did… we just defiled her desk!”

His swollen lips curved up in a teasing grin, “I am Genya’s boss. Not yours. Not that if I were it would be stopping us from doing what we just did.”

“But it’s wrong! It would be wrong!”

“Why?” Yes, why? She wasn’t sure, but all her life Alina knew that sex in a work place was wrong. Something to do with propriety, perhaps. Or maybe with advancing in one’s career being seen as achieved through less than proper ways. Aleksander stepped forward, making her walk into the lift until her back was pressed against the intricate walls. “If we’re two consenting adults and we enjoyed it, why should it be wrong, Alina?” He kissed her again, “Unless you regret it?”

Oh no, she didn’t. Not really. Well, she did. She regretted giving in to temptation right on Genya’s desk. But she didn’t really regret giving in to him. Had they done it on his desk… And maybe she wouldn’t have fled. Maybe. “I don’t…” she finally let out. But this, this she would regret. Because it would be more than a one-time thing and she wasn’t sure she would want more than that.

He smiled against her lips, “Then come home with me, I believe we should be celebrating Ravka’s Night right now.”

“Oh. Right… But…” she held fast to him, no longer feeling her legs. “My friends. They must be worried…”

He hummed, “Did you confirm you’d go?” She shook her head, “Then just text them that you’re sorry, but you… got caught up…” He suggested, his smile as dangerous as a wolf’s.

Caught up… She wanted to smack him and his ill-timed humour.

 

* * *

 

A single shaft of light hit her eyes and Alina groaned at it. She twisted away from the light, her body too sore to be waking up so soon. Sore. Body. With a loud gasp, Alina sat up, straight as a rod. Her eyes took in her surroundings. Bed. Fancy, enormous bed. Room, equally fancy and enormous. Floor. Littered in whatever pieces of clothing she and Aleksander still had by the time they reached his bedroom. His bedroom. Aleksander.

She turned around to find him fast asleep next to her. An arm laid on his uncovered chest, his other arm splayed where Alina had been sleeping. By the looks of it, somewhere between falling asleep and this moment, Aleksander and she had curled up together, his arm serving as her pillow. Her heart rate sped at the vision, surprised as it was by the softness of that position.

Aleksander stirred and she held her breath. After a full minute passed without him waking up, Alina made a decision. She ran away.

This shouldn’t have happened. And it wouldn’t happen again. Until it did. Until she found herself straddling him in his office. Until she found herself pressed against the walls of a stopped lift. Until she found herself driving to his place during a boring Sunday afternoon. Until her routine was filled with work, friends and mostly, mostly Aleksander.

Things were getting out of control. She needed to do something. But breaking it off with him wouldn’t work. Why? Oh, simply because all she needed was stand in the same room as Aleksander and all rational thinking would fly off the window. She needed another solution. Suddenly, faking her own death sounded less ridiculous than it had the first time she’d tried to avoid him and failed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked, you got it :D  
> actually I had been developing this au right as I wrote A Risky Flirt so it was easy xD
> 
> comments/feedback/fangirlins is always appreciated and keeps me smiling like an idiot :D


	28. Halloween Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina and Aleksander are enemies. Well, in her book they are. For the blasted Morozova keeps beating her at the hardest classes of their degree. And flirting with her.
> 
> When the two show up as Hades and Persephone, all Alina wants is to murder the man.
> 
> But something else goes down.
> 
>  
> 
> Rated soft M for teasings

 

 

                She couldn’t believe her luck.

                But then again, her luck tended to be rotten at the worst of times.

                “Interesting costume, Starkov.” His silver eyes shined with unveiled lust as he looked over her body, taking his time where her skin was exposed. Which wasn’t that much, as she had decided for a mysterious and demure take on Persephone. It was a cold Halloween anyway.

                “I could say the same about yours… Morozova.” She said through gritted teeth. The bastard was dressed as freakin’ Hades.

                Saints. Damned. Hades.

                “Such mood. Something wrong?” He said, his voice dropping a notch.

                Yes. There was something truly wrong. First of all, Aleksander Morozova was her sworn enemy. Well, maybe not sworn enemy, but he was certainly the only competition she had for best grades in their degree. And that annoyed her beyond limits. That and his never-ending barely veiled innuendos and flirtatious remarks.

                So, of course she hated him.

                Nothing to do with how at night she had dreamed several times of kissing him.

                “Alina?” he insisted, a teasing brow shooting up at her silence. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

               Right. The second thing about how something was truly wrong was how Aleksander Morozova, her sworn enemy, had shown up to their class Halloween party dressed up as her romantic counterpart.

                She sneered, “You’re Hades.”

                His smile was all hard edges. And for a moment she yearned to explore all of them. “And you’re my lovely, and equally deadly, Persephone.” He took a step closer and let a hand move along her arm, the touch heating up her skin even through the pale pink fabric. “I’d say it’s fate, Alina.”

                She scoffed. Fate. As if. Fate or destiny or whatever would never pair them up. Never. Ever.

 

* * *

 

                Her breathing was all sorts of erratic by now. And his lips kept working on her neck as effortlessly as they had the first moment she’d felt them on her skin.

                Saints damn it all. How had she gone from hating his guts to being in a darkened office tangled up in his arms? Aleksander was her sworn enemy. Not her makeout buddy. And yet… Here she was, hands buried in his onyx black hair, a leg wrapped around his waist, her head dropped back as the damned man kept on kissing all the skin he could find. Which was still not much.

                “Alina… Oh, my Alina…” He rasped against her lips, pressing feverish kisses between his words.

              “I still hate you… Morozova…” She answered, biting down on his lower lip until she drew blood. His chuckle, dark and dangerous, had her eyes rolling in their sockets.

                “You can call me Aleksander, Alina. Much more appropriate for this moment.” He said, trailing down her neck once more.

                She shouldn’t. She really shouldn’t. But she wanted. Badly.

                “Aleksander…” she tried. The name was foreign in her tongue, even if she had breathed it to herself late at night many, many times before. But said out loud? For his evil self to hear? Never. But when he pressed his hips hard against hers… She decided she might do it more often now.

             “You are… delicious, my beautiful Persephone…” His hand had found a way under her skirts. A shuddered breath escaped her lips as his fingers moved up tantalizingly slow.

                “And you are… the devil, fake Hades.” She managed to let out in a moan.

                Aleksander chuckled against her flushed skin, “You and I, Alina… You and I… We could conquer this world together…”

                “Is that how you’re going to seduce me into your bed tonight?”

                “No…” He breathed, “This is how…” And then he kissed her, a finger slipping under her underwear.

                Oh.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want me to develop this more, pls say so! I just rushed it a bit to publish for Halloween ^^''


	29. Flirty and Risky (Risky Flirt sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina has to fix this situation with Aleksander. NOW.
> 
> Rated E for rearranging of desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I don't know how to title these anymore? xD

 

 

Things scattered through the desk, over the brim and to the ground as Aleksander spread Alina over the dark surface. His hands were a hard grip on her hips before he snatched her panties away and pushed her skirt up. A hungry groan built in the back of his throat and he parted her thighs so slowly it was pure torture.

Alina panted hard, her chest heaving up and down, her breathing coming out in loud, hungry gasps. Her sweater had vanished the second she’d gotten too close to the silver-eyed bastard, any decision to change the game having flown away with that missing piece of clothing. She wanted to talk, she wanted to change things. But then again… She also wanted Aleksander. She desperately wanted him. It was a thirst that never died. A hunger that was never satisfied. It only came close to when Aleksander was inside her and the two came together in one beautiful and perfect moment.

“Oh!” She cried out when his tongue touched her core, all rational thoughts now gone. Now… Oh, now all Alina could focus on was Aleksander and his tongue and the things it was doing to her and the things it would do later on and the things it had done. And… Oh, oh…! She arched her back and hooked a leg over his shoulder, bringing her lover closer to her, closer, closer, closer. Her climax came then and his name was on her lips and her body was nothing but dust. Dust scattered through the breeze. Dust. She was dust and Aleksander was the one responsible for her state. Perhaps… Perhaps now she could… “Aleksander… We have to…” she rasped but before any other words could escape her swollen lips (saints help her, how fiercely Aleksander had kissed her just a few moments before), she was pulled down to the floor where Aleksander unzipped his pants and swiftly moved in on her.

His initial thrust was hard and a loud moan escaped Alina’s lips just before Aleksander captured the sound within his hungry mouth. He kissed her long and hard, each press on his lips in sync with each new thrust of his hips. Alina clawed at his hair, clawed at his shoulders, clawed at his back, moaning and crying out and gasping in pure, drunken ecstasy. Somewhere between their dirty dancing on the floor, somewhere between their desperate kisses, Alina realised what he was doing.

Aleksander knew why she’d burst into his office five minutes after their encounter by Genya’s desk. Aleksander knew what she would say. And Aleksander knew just what he had to do to distract her long enough to forget all about it until their next encounter. And he wouldn’t stop repeating this plan until Alina’s decision was nothing but a memory in the back of her mind.

“Alekander…” She gasped, his hands deep in her hair, “You can’t… Oh… Oh! You… Oh! You… you can’t… you can’t dis-distract me like this…” She insisted, her body wanting nothing else but Aleksander’s, her mind just a bit interested in doing something about their situation.

Aleksander poured his chuckle into her mouth before moving on to her ear and teasing her tender skin with the tip of his tongue, “Alina… My Alina… I have been successful so far, haven’t I?” He pushed his hips hard into her and a pleased groan formed in his throat.

Alina was a puddle, she certainly was. And she loved it. She loved being a puddle, she loved being dust. She loved the things Aleksander did to her and she loved… Well, she loved this thing. But she also would love to not be his hook up. And certainly she would love to stop being his distraction between meetings. Pulling him back up, Alina bit hard on his lower lip, “Yes, Aleksander. You have… Oh! You have been so… so successful… But I want more… Oh…! Oh!” Her second climax was coming and she was coming undone by the second. “Aleksander… Oh, please… Aleksander… I want more! I want… Oh, saints!” She cried out when she climaxed, her voice not even thinking for once about where they were in that moment.

Aleksander’s thrusts grew faster for a few seconds longer before he too had his own climax. With a groan that had Alina’s bones vibrating with ecstasy, Aleksander stilled. Then, “More, Alina?”

Still clinging to him, she nodded, “Yes. More, Aleksander. We can’t… We can’t keep things this way.” Her hands moved lazily through his dishevelled hair, “I can’t… I’m not your hook up. And you’re not mine. Maybe at first… But now…”

His silver eyes sparkled when he looked at her, “Now…?”

A humourless smile fleeted through her face, “Now? Saints… You… You wormed yourself into my life, into my head… Into my heart. Aleksander… The only reason why this happened right now… Saints…” She played with his hair, “I fell in love with you! And… and… I don’t want this.”

Confusion marred his face, “You… Don’t want… us?”

“Don’t’ be a stupid jerk. I don’t want just sex. I want you. I want us. But more than this.”

He nodded slowly, “More.”

“Yes.”

“Elaborate, Alina.”

“I don’t want any more hook ups during working hours. I don’t want you catching me visiting Genya and dragging me to the nearest flat surface for a mind-numbing quickie.”

“What do you want then, Alina?” His voice was thick with emotion. “Tell me…” he brushed her hair off her face, the gesture more tender than ever.

“I… I want… I want to be with you…”

“You are, Alina…”

“I want to be _with_ you.” She took a breath, “And I want… Well, I don’t want my confession to be left unanswered either.”

“Alina…” Aleksander seemed lost for a moment, “I thought we were… I thought we were together.”

“For sex.” She deadpanned.

“For… Alina, no. It’s more than just sex.” His voice became urgent. “Alina… I… I am not good at this. Before you… Before you I never… You’re more important than just a hook up. You’re… Saints… You’re…” He moved away and got up only to go back to his previous position. “First of all… I… love you too.”

Oh. He’d… he’d said it.

“Second…” he pressed his head against hers, closing his eyes so intently, “You want to move in with me? Is that… Is that what you want?”

She laughed, “I want a proper relationship, Aleksander. No need to move in so fast. I just… I want to be sure of where we stand.” She paused, “Metaphorically speaking.”

Aleksander chuckled, “Metaphorically speaking… I was under the impression we were dating. But it seems… It seems you were not under that same impression.”

“Of course not. We practically meet for sex. How is that dating?”

“I make you breakfast every time you stay over.”

“You _order_ breakfast every time I stay over.”

“We’ve watched movies in the comfort of your room.”

“We’ve tried to watch movies only to end up having sex.”

He groaned, “You’re driving me mad, Alina.”

“Welcome to the club.”

He hanged his head, a movement so alien to this man that Alina was momentarily lost. Then he looked up, “Alina Starkov… I too fell in love with you.” His voice was steady now. His eyes burning with certainty. Alina was dizzy with his words and with how fast he got hold of his emotions, “If you wish so… I would like to take you on…” he paused, “On dates.” The word felt strange on his tongue, as if the man had never thought of such scenario. “And if you wish so later on, we can… I would like us to move in together.”

Her eyebrows raised with surprise. He’d said it. He’d made compromises. He actually had… All she had to do was to demand it. A pleased smile tugged on her lips. So, Aleksander was under her control. After all… And she’d thought all along she was the one under his control.

“Yes. I would like that very much.” Then she pushed him off of her, looked for her things and got dressed again. “You can pick me up tonight at eight. Make sure to take me somewhere nice and romantic.”

And then she left. With a smile on her face and a hop on her step. And a stunned Aleksander splayed on his back, wondering how he’d gotten in that position in the first place.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback/fangirling/comments are awesome :D


	30. Delightful Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V-Day Alarkling fluff!!
> 
> Rated soft T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's sweeties!!! :D
> 
> bet y'all were wondering when a true domestic alarkling fic would pop up xD and here it is! right for vday ;D

 

 

 

Aleksander was home.

The sound of his footfalls on the entrance hall and moving across the living room were all the warning her stomach needed to flutter like that of a teenager’s. No matter how long they’ve been together, his presence would always have the same effect on her body.

“Alina?” He called, his voice carrying throughout the house and into the kitchen.

“In here!” She answered, lip stuck between her teeth as she tried her best to measure the right amount of sour milk she needed to add now. A door opened and closed somewhere in the house and Alina guessed her husband was dropping off his things. Considering how fast he’d shut it back, it was likely that today he had missed her a little more than usual. A smile tugged on her lips as anticipation over his arms around her took over her for a moment. “Oh, blast!” She cursed, watching as too much sour cream was stirred in the bowl. Daydreaming about her husband while doing highly specific tasks had never ended well, and yet, she’d done it again. Alina eyed the bowl with a sorry smile. Well, that will certainly add something extra to the dough.

“Ah, there you are, Alina.” Aleksander walked up to her and hugged her from behind, holding her close enough to nuzzle his nose on the crook of her neck and take in a lungful of her.

“Careful, you might get high on me.” She teased him and plugged in the mixer.

He hummed and pressed a kiss on her skin, a million tiny butterflies exploding to life in her belly. He kissed and kissed again and Alina thought it Aleksander intended on kissing the heck out of her neck; until his eye catch the freshly stirred dough, “What are you baking?”

“Oh, cookies for Valentine’s Day!” She chirped with a smile, only to quickly fashion her best cross expression as she watched her husband dip a whole finger in the dough and take out way more than he was allowed to. Before she could catch him, the stolen dough was in his mouth and gone forever. Aleksander moaned in utter delight, the sound vibrating throughout her whole body and almost making her a little less angry. “Aleksander!” She reprimanded him, batting away his hand as he tried to go for seconds.

Aleksander yelped under his breath, “What?!”

“You just stole like… two whole cookies worth of dough!” She complained, her voice a little pitchy. No one stole her dough without unleashing a hidden beast inside her. A screechy beast, but a beast nevertheless.

Unfazed by her outcries, Aleksander licked his lips and moaned again, “And it was delicious.”

“But not for you to steal, Aleksander!” She continued, pushing the bowl away from his reach, “Now I have to rethink the filling and how to make up the losses!”

Aleksander paid no attention to her reproach, instead going back to his previous position. Head in the crook of her neck, arms tight around her. He took in another lungful, “It was just a little bit, Alina. I’m sure it wasn’t enough to throw you off.” He mumbled against her skin, his hot breath and his warm embrace working hard on shooing away her anger.

Alina sighed in defeat and leaned into his embrace, her body and heart having missed him very much as well. It had been a long day at court, as predicted, and Aleksander hadn’t made it home for lunch. Still, he’d stolen more than his share. She needed payback; an idea quickly formed in her mind and a smirk grew on her lips, “Fine, I guess I can make it work. But you have to let me go, or there will be no cookies to even taste.”

Her husband, loving her cookies almost as much as he loved her, quickly did her biding, “Very well, Alina. I’ll change into something else and put away some files while you finish these. Is that good?”

She nodded, “Perfect!”

 

* * *

 

“Aleksander!”

“Yes?”

“Can you come in here?” She called, the filling cream all done. It was a perfect shade of pink, the exact shade that made one think of strawberries, kisses and Valentine’s Day. Perfect Pink.

Aleksander was by her side in an instant, the scent of cookies having worked like a magnet with the tall man, “What is it, Alina?” He sounded eager, even though he tried hard to sound just mildly interested.

She grabbed a teaspoon and took out some filling, “Can you taste this and let me know if it’s good?” She sighed, “I’m never sure if it’s sweet enough or too much.”

His silver eyes sparkled at the prospect of tasting her sweet, sweet baking so soon after the theft. And with vocal permission on top of it all! That spark quickly dimmed as he took control of himself for the time being and smiled down at her, “Of course, Alina. Anything for you.”

She smiled, “I love you, Aleksander.”

“I love you too, my Alina.”

Aleksander leaned in and opened his mouth, eyes already halfway shut in that way they always did when he tasted her baking. He really enjoyed anything she made, so smitten Aleksander and his stomach were over here. The spoon drew closer to his mouth, inching bit by bit until—

“Alina!” Aleksander gasped in utter offense and Alina broke down laughing at her husband. She pointed at his nose and chin where pink cookie filling covered his skin and dripped over his perfect black t-shirt in tiny, miserable flops. She laughed even harder, her body shaking hard with every new wave of laughter. Aleksander glared at her and at the stain on his shirt.

“Oh, you should have seen your face, Aleksander! Priceless!” She cackled on and snorted once or twice, delighted over her silly payback plan having succeeded so well. A spoonful of cookie filling aimed straight at his nose and them dripping over his chin and t-shirt as an extra bonus? Oh, it couldn’t have been more perfect. Aleksander’s glare didn’t waver and Alina tskd at his offense, “Oh please. Did you really think I wouldn’t get back for that major theft of yours?” She turned back to her work and said over her shoulder, “That’s as much as you’ll taste of these until they’re ready to eat, so make sure you don’t waste a drop. And,” she added, “Don’t act up or you won’t even get to taste _me_ tonight, Aleksander dearest.”

Alina could feel his glare wearing off with each word she said out loud. One, he got to taste the filling after all; two, he was still in line to eat the cookies; and three, if he kept his offended self in check, he’d get something extra that night. And Alina knew how much he was looking forward for a romantic, or at least sexy night. Because she was practically dying for it as well.

A long silence stretched on, Alina happily working on her cookies, then, “Fine, Alina. I’ll be in my study.” And then he walked away, the sound of licking trailing him as the ruthless lawyer was unable to contain himself with the filling that covered his face. Alina smirked at the counter; payback sure was sweet.

And then, another thought tore through that one.

Aleksander had given up very fast. Too fast.

Her stomach sank. Payback really was sweet, but she had a feeling it was her husband the one who’d taste the best slice that night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't that just the SWEETEST? hehe ;)
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is all the valentine's I would like to get today *dreamy sigh*


End file.
